The Champion
by HollyAnne1084
Summary: It is time for the 1st annual Mind Games. Four champions have been chosen to do a series of dangerous tasks. But one of the champions have been chosen unexpectedly, and things have been going crazy, unorganized, and dramatic. What can that chosen champion do to stop this madness?
1. The Mind Games

**Hey guys, guess who's back after a month?! I AM! It's so great to begin with another multi-chapter story once again! I'm very excited with how this story will turn out! I really hope I have the same amount of reviews I got from my last story, Part of Our Lives. So, just saying, this story is based on a series that I really love reading (I ain't gonna tell you yet) and it might - I repeat, MIGHT - have a romance ship. But it is considered that I'll be doing the ship as bromance. Who is the ship pairing? I'm not telling you guys yet! :D There is someone that I know who knows the ship and loves it to death (you know who you are, person, so...shh XD) And just so you know, the cover image of this story was made by yours truly...moi. :)**

 **So anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this first chapter! Again, I am very excited with this story! Read on, my readers! :D**

...

It was a typical but dark Sunday night for the Andersen's at San Francisco. The stars were shining in the black night sky, as owls were heard in the distance of their hooting. Cold wind was whispering to the trees, bushes, and flowers. It was just a normal but perfect night for a school night.

The emotions were getting ready for a deep sleep after a hard day at work as usual. Fear had Dream Duty that night - making him groan with annoyance - but fortunately for him, he had to start it a little late, because before the emotions could even go to the break room, they heard the recall tube pop out. It wasn't the recall tube for memories to pop and show to the screen - it's for people who want to leave or enter. But this time, it must've been someone entering.

The emotions were curious, as they saw a tall, purple, female Mind Workers. She looked like she goes to the gym 24/7, because she had a lot of muscles, and even a six pack. She was wearing a tank top that read, "The Mind Games". She was also holding a clipboard and was wearing red lipstick and had her hair up in a bun.

"Good evening," the lady said.

The emotions just stared and waved at her, still in confusion as to why she's here.

"I'm Audrey Thomas," the lady introduced. "and I'm the manager of the 1st annual Mind Games."

"The...The what games?" Joy asked.

"The Mind Games," Sadness explained. "It's basically when two boys and two girls have to do these tasks...I think..."

"No no, you're absolutely right, blue one," the girl called Audrey said pleasingly. "The Mind Games is when four champions - two males and two females that are chosen from a big jar of cards - do a series of dangerous obstacles. Those champions have to try to survive and the last champion - or champions - standing wins the games. When the winner finishes the games, surviving, the winner - whether male or female - is going to be the Queen or King Of All Minds. But the hard thing is, the queen or king has to choose a partner to be his or hers king or queen."

"Whyyy are you telling us this?" Anger asked suspiciously.

"I would like to consider the five of you to sign up as a champion for this event," Audrey suggested.

"WHAT?!" Fear shrieked. "No way am I gonna die from something like this! I'm out!"

"Okay, fine with me," Andrey said causally. "What about you four?"

" _Obstacles?_ Getting dirty? One word: No," Disgust rejected.

"Why are you trying to have us sign up if we have a girl to take care of?" Joy asked.

"Well...just wanted to let you guys know, just in case if any of you guys wanted to give it a try," Audrey said.

Sadness saw Anger. To her shock, he looked like he was actually thinking. She expected him to just reject her...for many known reasons.

"You know...I think I may want to give it a try," Anger muttered.

"Really?" Audrey beamed.

Anger sighed. "Hand me the clipboard. I'm giving it a go."

"Wonderful!" Audrey said. "But remember that you may not be one of the chosen ones."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Anger rolled his eyes.

"A-Anger, are you sure you want to do this?" Fear asked with concern. "I-I mean, what if-"

"Don't start, beanpole," Anger glared.

"Now, what about you, blue one?" Audrey asked. "Do you want to sign up?"

"Well...I don't know..." Sadness looked down.

"Aw, c'mon, it'll be great for people like you," Audrey smiled. "I gotta be honest, you would look great as a champion."

The emotions looked bewildered now, but not as much as Sadness was. Why would Audrey think that? She doesn't know how weak Sadness really is.

"I...I don't really want to..." Sadness said, looking down again. "I wouldn't be really good at it..."

"Are you sure, blue one?" Audrey asked.

"It's _Sadness,_ and yes, I'm sure...sorry..." Sadness sighed.

"It's cool, blue one- I mean, _Sadness,_ " Audrey grinned. "But thanks for signing in, um...name please?" Audrey looked at Anger.

"It's Anger," Anger (obviously) answered.

"Cool," Andrey said. She nodded. "I hope you guys would consider coming to the Mind Convention tomorrow night to see who the champions will be for this event. Goodbye."

She jumped up the recall tube.

The emotions stared at the recall tube that Audrey just jumped in. They were pretty annoyed.

"She is so _dumb!_ " Disgust yelled. "I can't believe she would try to have Riley's own emotions - us - do courses that could kill us!"

"But Anger, why did you want to do it?" Joy asked the red brick.

"Because I felt like it, okay?" Anger said loudly. "Don't start with this overprotective trash."

"We're not being overprotective," Joy said. "I was just curious. And I wonder why she kept trying to persuade Sadness to do the event but not us."

"Its the usual..." Disgust scoffed. "We got another special one in Headquarters."

Sadness looked at Disgust.

"Sorry, but it's true," Disgust said, looking away.

"But you guys, you shouldn't feel concerned at the moment," Joy pointed out. "We don't even know if Anger's gonna be chosen."

"Who said that I was concerned?" Disgust said.

"But what if Anger does get chosen?!" Fear panicked. "What are we supposed to do?!"

Joy sighed. "I give up..."

...

It has been another long Monday for the emotions. It was the time of night; the Convention. The emotions decided to go to support Anger.

"Just in case he gets chosen," Joy said to the others.

Riley had fallen asleep and sadly, no one couldn't be on Dream Duty. It made the emotions feel bad that she was going to have to handle the dreams that the Dream Productions studio gives to her.

The emotions were told that the Convention was a little near Imagination Land. They found a stage that had a glass jar with a bunch of cards inside it. There were security guards at the edge of the stage and an old woman who looked super rich, standing by the jar, smiling calmly. There were anxious people just staring at the woman, waiting for her to speak. And finally, there was the one and only Audrey, standing at the other side of the jar.

The emotions went to open spots to stand at. The woman put her hand up, gesturing everyone to be quiet. When they all obeyed, she began her speech:

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the 1st annual Mind Games. It is a pleasure to be the head of an event like this. Now, there is going to be four champions chosen from this jar, by my lovely manager, Audrey." She looked at the muscular woman, who waved at the crowd.

"Now," the lady said. "We all know this quote: 'Ladies first'. But just to switch things around, we are going to do the men first."

Anger looked extremely nervous, which is a feeling that he has never, ever shown in his whole entire life.

Audrey started to put her hand inside the glass jar and scrambled around the thousands of cards that were inside. She picked the card up, handed it to the headmistress, who smiled and nodded.

"Tony Anthony," the headmistress said.

Everyone started to clap, as a big, strong guy headed up to the stage. Disgust started to gasp with surprise and squealed loudly. Sadness could tell that she was a fan of him.

"Yes!" Disgust said cheerfully. "This just made my day!"

"Do you like him or something?" Anger asked.

"Like him? I LOVE HIM!" Disgust screamed with excitement. "He is so handsome, isn't he?"

Anger rolled his eyes with annoyance. But he was hoping that he could be chosen the second attempt.

Audrey put her hand back into a jar, and did the same routine as last time.

"James Hill," the headmistress read.

"No!" Anger said in defeat. He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Joy patted him with comfort.

The guy called James Hill came up to the stage. He didn't have as much muscle as Tony did.

"Now, for the girls," the headmistress said. A new jar was carried by two security guards, which must've had the female names inside. The guards put the jar down between Audrey and the headmistress, and Audrey did her routine. The emotions just watched, not really that excited now that Anger, who was still groaning in disappointment, wasn't chosen.

The first card was pulled out. "Jessica Reyes," the headmistress read.

Everyone applauded as a girl who had a pretty good figure walk up to the stage. She smiled happily as she made it to the stage.

Audrey put her hand back in the jar, but the way she was moving her hand around was kind of weird, but the emotions focused on who was gonna be chosen.

Audrey handed the card to the headmistress.

"Ooh, interesting," the headmistress said.

Everyone became more eager, moving their heads closer to the stage, so they can hear.

"Sadness the Emotion," the headmistress read.


	2. Testing

**Hey guys! We got another chapter coming for ya! And yes, once again, the story will be updated weekly (hopefully). So yeah, the ending of my first chapter got interesting, eh? So this chapter may get exciting! :) You guys probably know what I do before I begin with the chapter, right? ;)**

 **Tripledent: Your guess is a bit close, but part of this story did get inspired from it, so you basically got it partly correct. Lol, I know right?**

 **XxMoonlight AuraXx: Thanks! Oh, just to tell you, she did NOT secretly sign it up, just to let you know. That's how mysterious it really is! :D Oh reeeeeally? How about you PM me and give it a guess? XDD**

 **SummerKitty04: Lol XD**

 **Orangebird124: Thank you so much! You and your emotions are getting into the story already! Yeah Anger, don't do this to the children..XD I hope it's a success too! I really appreciate it!**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Can you predict the future? Nah, just kidding. But thanks bro!**

 **lordhaxsupreme: Thanks! Wow, you actually got it. It was both of those guesses. XD So yes, I'm combining them...sort of C:**

 **CNBW: Aw, thanks! :)**

 **Read on, y'all!**

...

Everyone started cheering, expecting Sadness to stand up and walk to the stage "happily." But there was nothing but confused emotions. They were all looking at Sadness suspiciously, who was looking around with bewilderment. She didn't even sign up to be in this! Why the heck was her name in the jar?! Her heart **(A/N: Don't judge me guys, I have no idea if emotions even have hearts (or organs anyway), but lets just pretend that they do)** started beating like a drum, as the cheering subsided and the headmistress called her name again.

"Is Sadness the Emotion here?" the lady said.

Sadness could tell that the emotions weren't happy. Joy give her a _seriously_ look. Sadness shook her head innocently at her. _I didn't do it_ she mouthed.

"Well, I guess she isn't here," the headmistress shrugged.

"Wait," Tony Anthony said from the stage. "I think that's her over there, ma'am." He pointed at Sadness.

"Is it now?" the headmistress said, looking at the blue emotion, who looked down with embarrassment. "I know you're nervous, but I'm sure you'll do excellent. Come on now..."

Sadness looked at the emotions again, who still give her the look, and slowly walked up to the stage. There were some whispering from people, and perplexed faces on why someone like her would "want to sign up."

"Go on now," the headmistress said. "Don't be shy."

Sadness continued walking, as her stomach did multiple but painful summer saults.

She stepped onto the stage next to Tony, and not knowing what the heck is going on, she was facing the confused crowd of audience.

"Wonderful! Everyone please round of applause for our four Mind Games champions!" the headmistress said pleasingly. Everyone started to applaud, but not as loud as before. The emotions barely even applauded, including Joy, which scared Sadness even more. The security guards walked up the stage and guided the four champions to a door that lead them behind the stage. Sadness was still scared and puzzled about what was going on. First of all, how in the world was her name in the jar? And second of all, how in the world did that Tony guy know where and who she even was? But worst of all, what will the emotions think of her now? Will they dislike her for signing up without telling them and being sneaky? Sadness wanted to cry, but she couldn't embarrass herself like that.

There was a fancy limo that read the Mind Games logo on the side. There were servants that opened the car door for the headmistress, Audrey, and the four champions. Sadness could not believe her eyes; that limo was beautiful. It had red, fancy seats, with every possible food that she could think of. From pie to cupcakes, from ice cream to fudge brownies, the blue emotion's mouth was watering.

"We are going to take you to the Mind Games Module, where we are going to do some testing," the headmistress announced to the champions. "It may be a long way to that place, so we brought you guys the proper items that you need to stay relaxed and patient. Training won't start until next week, so after the tests, you guys may return to your homes." When everyone sat down, the limo was off.

Sadness grabbed a red velvet cupcake, and felt the delicious taste when she ate it. She felt relaxed already. There was an actual phone that had headphones plugged into it. It didn't have any passcodes to put down, so she could play any game that was on it. Sadness had never done any of those things at Headquarters, because of being too sad to do any of those. She was actually feeling pretty refreshed during this limo ride. She completely forgot about the emotions and what she will be facing later on in her life.

Sadness was slurping down a milkshake when she heard someone say "hello" to her. Sadness noticed Tony, with a friendly smile.

Sadness stopped drinking the shake. "Oh, um...hi."

"You must be Sadness, yes?" Tony asked.

"Yes...I am," Sadness responded. She really wanted to ask Tony about how he knew where she was when she was called, but she didn't him to feel offended. She decided to tell him later on.

"That is cool, because I have heard of your work," Tony said.

Sadness raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes, I have been a fan of that work of yours," Tony said kindly.

Sadness weakly grinned. "Um, thanks...I guess."

Tony nodded in reply and grabbed a vanilla cupcake to eat. So Tony recognized her from working for Riley, eh? So Sadness didn't need to ask him after all. She, ironically, beamed at that thought, still forgetting about the emotions.

It felt like half an hour when the limo stopped in front of a humongous auditorium. It must've been the module because the headmistress said, "We're here!" The limo driver let himself out and opened the door for everyone. It was the same order; the headmistress, Audrey, and the champions.

The module, that looked like a mansion, looked spectacular. Sadness couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"It looks very pretty, yes?" Tony asked Sadness.

Sadness nodded, still looking at the building. The structure of the building was so marvelous that Sadness kept on looking at it while walking inside it. She was distracted, which caused her to bump into Jessica Reyes, who was in front of her.

"Oh, sorry!" Sadness said frantically getting rid of her thoughts.

Jessica laughed. "It's cool," she said and continued walking in.

Sadness sighed in relief from Jessica's forgiveness.

She walked inside and it looked like a fancy control room. It had a little stage on it, with a shiny bowl. The bowl had this weird white water inside of it, which got Sadness in awe again. She was able to get rid of the distraction and sat down between James and Tony. It was a boy-girl pattern.

The headmistress and Audrey walked up to the tiny stage.

"Now," the headmistress said. "when I called your name, please proceed to the stage for me." She was holding a syringe. "It will only hurt for a moment."

Sadness raised her eyebrows, having a huge dislike for syringes, being a sensitive emotion after all.

"Tony Anthony," the headmistress called.

Tony obeyed the instructions from before.

"Show me your arm," the headmistress ordered. Tony did so.

The headmistress poked the syringe a tiny bit into Tony's arm and a little drop of blood entered the syringe. The headmistress was holding the blood that dripped from the syringe with her finger and she aimed the tiny drop of blood into the bowl. It dripped inside of it and the white water started going into the air. It was like a magic show! The water was swirling, until it formed into a familiar shape. The water was creating an animal: it was a tiger. It was making its roaring sounds. It grew bigger...

Until it became a real tiger. Literally, a _real_ tiger.

Sadness thought that the tiger was going to attack everyone, but instead, it walked up to Tony and sat down, like it was trained.

The headmistress whispered Tony something, and Tony said to the tiger, "Follow." and started walking, with the tiger going with him. He sat back down and the tiger sat in front of him. The other three champions were staring at the tiger with interest.

"Jessica Reyes."

Jessica went to the stage.

The headmistress did the same routine with the syringe and blood. The water started to make an animal again, but it was different than Tony's. It was a wolf; a very tough but fluffy wolf. It was gray - like any other wolf - and did the same thing the tiger did: walked up to Jessica and sat. The headmistress whispered to Jessica and Jessica said the same thing: "Follow."

The wolf obeyed Jessica, who went back to her seat, with the wolf following her lead.

"James Hill."

James proceeded.

Of course Sadness had to go last...Sadness has always despised about going last. She has to wait until everyone is done before she can go.

The same routine happened and the water did its thing. The animal this time was a jaguar. James did not look pleased. James told the jaguar to "follow" with an annoyed look and went back to his seat. Sadness heard him mumble, "I did not want a freaking jaguar."

Sadness now knew what was coming.

"Sadness the Emotion."

Sadness took a deep breath and went to the stage. She stood by the headmistress. She gently grabbed Sadness' arm and slowly put the syringe in her arm. It only felt like a pinch so Sadness only felt herself breathing a little heavy. She found the headmistress holding her own drop of blood with her finger. The blood dripped inside the white bowl and it started to do its routine. Sadness hoped that she could have an animal that she could actually tolerate.

The water started to grow a lot bigger than it usual did, which confused everyone. Sadness was in shock about what animal was created for her...

It was a lion.

Everyone had a surprised look. The lion became real - which ended up being really big - and sat close to Sadness. Everyone was staring at the lion with their mouths open. The headmistress whispered to Sadness, "Tell the lion to follow and he was do everything you obey him to do. These animals are very trained."

Sadness nodded and did the instructions. She headed back to the chair and sat down. The lion immediately sat by her, guarding her.

"Splendid," the headmistress said. "These animals are your spirit animals. They tell us how strong you guys are because you four have signed up and have been chosen for the following reasons: Intelligence, Integrity, Courage, and Strength. These animals aren't ones you're going to keep for nothing: they are your talent. Now, you guys may proceed back to the limo and you will be taken to your new homes."

Sadness had just noticed that everyone was staring at her this whole time. They were all looking at her lion as they all left.

"Come on guys," Audrey said. "I know that it's shocking that Sadness received the most strongest animal that you could have, but it won't kill you to have yours."

Sadness beamed at what she heard from Audrey. Did she really have the most strongest animal ever? At first she thought that the animals were the same strength. Sadness looked at her own self when she entered the limo: was she really that strong as a champion? But what impressed Sadness more was that the seats everyone sat on for the limo had a red carpet with their names in a fancy cursive writing on the back of the seats. It felt to Sadness like she was some sort of celebrity about to do something death-defying. She shivered from that last word. But that wasn't the only thing she had to deal with...

She still had the emotions.


	3. Back at Home

**Hey guys! Another week has passed and that means another chapter has passed. (that sucked, I know) So anyway, I'm gonna be going on a cruise to the Bahamas Monday (for me) so I don't know if I'll be active the whole vacation. Just to let you guys know.**

 **Tripledent: Lol. Well, she knew that no one would believe her about it so she didn't want to cause any trouble.**

 **XxMoonlight AuraXx: You really think so? Thanks!**

 **SummerKitty04: Lol, I think that would consider a crossover, sort of..**

 **Orangebird124: Thank you for your thoughts! Well, I'm sorry OB's Fear for making this a horror movie! I promise that it isn't...for now. *smirks***

 **ponystoriesandothers: Thanks m8! Lol, that seems cool, I guess...I can't even remember my past...smh..**

 **lordhaxsupreme: Well, I thought of the spirit animals on my own, so nothing gave me the idea. XD But thanks a heap!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

As the limo kept going past Long Term Memory shelves, Mind Workers doing their jobs, and having the champions have a glimpse of Imagination Land, Sadness was on her way back to HQ. She didn't know how the emotions would react; feeling excited for her, or maybe scared about what's going to happen. She knew that Joy was the happiest emotion of all, but because of the look she gave her at the Convention, she had a bad feeling that she wasn't gonna be thrilled. Sadness breathed heavily and started to gently rub her lion's mane.

"I should give you a name," Sadness said to the lion.

The lion, like he knew what she was saying, looked at her.

"Yeah," Sadness said, smiling weakly. "I can't keep you without a name of course. What should I call you?"

The lion raised his head eagerly.

Sadness was thinking. What _would_ be a perfect lion name for a male lion? "How about Lennard?" Sadness asked.

The lion put his head back down, which probably meant that he didn't like it.

"What about Arik?" Sadness asked.

The lion still had his head down.

"Oh...I'm terrible at name-picking, sorry..."

The lion put his head up and laid it on her leg, rubbing against it.

"You really are friendly, are you?" Sadness giggled. "I'm sure my friends will get used to you."

The lion adjusted himself and rubbed his face again on Sadness' leg. He stared at her, waiting for the next name choice.

"Hm...how about...Oscar?"

The lion quickly raised his head and moved his head up and down one time.

"You want that name?" Sadness asked.

The lion did the same head movement again.

"Perfect. It's nice to meet you...Oscar."

The lion - or Oscar - wagged his tail and rubbed against Sadness' arm.

...

It has been another 20 minutes until the headmistress announced that they made it to the recall tube that leads to Sadness' home. She and Jessica were the only ones left, with Tony and James being dropped off before. Sadness told Oscar to follow and prepared to exit.

"Bye Sadness," Jessica said nicely.

"Oh, um, bye," Sadness said awkwardly but kindly. She felt embarrassed with what she said but she could tell Jessica tolerated her with the smile she had.

She and Oscar entered the recall tube. Sadness held Oscar's chest, even though she didn't need to. The recall tube opened in Headquarters and Sadness and her lion tumbled down into HQ. Oscar helped Sadness up with his mouth by pulling her sweater. The emotions were at the console, and when they heard them enter, they turned around.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING DOING HERE?!" was the first response she heard from a terrified Fear. He had behind Anger, who growled quietly. Joy and Disgust looked quite afraid as well.

"Calm down guys, this is Oscar," Sadness said. "He's my pet lion."

"Your pet lion?" everyone repeated.

"Yeah, my spirit animal," Sadness said feeling dumb.

"Your spirit animal," Disgust repeated, sounding like she didn't believe her.

Sadness felt awful. She didn't even get a greeting from her co-workers. She looked down. "I'm sorry guys," she said. "This is a big misunderstanding. I swear that I didn't sign up. I swear!"

"Hey, we believe you, Sadness," Joy said sympathetically. She walked up to her. "I know you wouldn't be sneaky like that."

"Yeah, it's cool," Disgust smiled. "I'm actually surprised about what you're about to be doing."

"Yeah, death," Fear shivered.

Anger slapped him.

"Shh!" he hissed at the beanpole.

"No no, it's fine," Sadness said. "I'm aware with what I'll be facing. I have really nice players on my side."

"Yeah, _Tony Anthony..._ " Disgust sighed dreamily.

Sadness chuckled. "That guy's nice too. He talked to me."

Disgust was curious. "What did he say? Did you mention me to him?"

Sadness looked down guiltily. "No...I was too nervous..."

"It's fine," Disgust said. "You got plenty of time to talk to him about me."

...

Sadness was laying on her bed, thinking for a moment. She didn't know why she said anything to anyone; her nervousness has taken over her body. She had training in a couple of days, and she could imagine herself doing horribly with training. But even worse, she could imagine herself dying a horrible death during one of the obstacles. She could imagine everyone going to her funeral, saying prayers for her, while putting her casket to whatever they would put her-

She heard a knock.

"Come in," Sadness said.

The door opened. It was Anger, to Sadness' surprise.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"You alright?"

Sadness looked at him, surprised that he showed concern for her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So you got a lion huh? The strongest animal?"

Sadness nodded. "Everyone was shocked."

"Yeah, it's supposed to be pretty rare," Anger said.

There was silence for a moment. Then Sadness asked, "Um...do you believe me...about me not signing up? You never really said anything so..." She paused, waiting for an answer.

"'Course I do," Anger said. "I'm thinking that it's Audrey who has something to do with this. She did compliment you on being a cool champion."

"Yeah, I think she's involved," Sadness shrugged.

"Y'know, honestly, you're easy to talk to, unlike the others," Anger confessed.

"Heh, thank you," Sadness grinned.

Anger nodded and left the room.

Sadness laid back down on her bed, feeling a bit better after the conversation.

...

The next day, Sadness found a black jacket on her dresser. It had the Mind Games logo on the back and on the front was just a little white print of her name. It was supposed to be a team jacket, according to a letter she received with it. She had to 'prove that she was an actual participant that got chosen to be in the courses.'

Even though she liked the jacket, along with the emotions not being so bad after all, she still had a bad feeling about this.


	4. Training

**Hey homies! I'm not only back for another chapter but from my cruise as well, which was alright** **-** **not the best time ever though. So yeah, this chapter will be Sadness starting with her training with the others. So I hope you guys like it!**

 **Tripledent: Oh really? Let's see about that. :)**

 **XxMoonlight AuraXx: Thanks! And thanks again! :D**

 **SummerKitty04: Ow, boi. XD Lol, dunno much about MLP but cool XD**

 **Orangebird124: Thank you for your awesome review! And I'm glad you liked how I did with Sadness and Anger. Thanks, but now I'm back from my cruise, which was, again, alright. :/ But thank you again for your sweet review! :)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Lol, ain't tellin you yet. :) And I enjoyed talking to you on Skype! :)**

 **lordhaxsupreme: Thanks! You know, I WAS gonna have the lion actually talk to her, but I thought that would be kind of weird so yeah. XD**

 **Enjoy!**

...

As Sadness looked at herself in the mirror, feeling rather nervous but cool with her jacket, her training was about to start. She didn't know if it was gonna involve stuff she couldn't do-but she did know that she wasn't gonna do good, especially since she didn't like working out. She wished that she could just lay on her bed like she would always do, falling asleep peacefully...

Sadness was about to doze off but quickly stood back up, trying not to act like a lazy bum. She exited out of her comfortable bed and the first emotion she saw was Joy.

"Hey Sadness," she said. "Cool jacket." She patted her shoulder.

"Thanks, I guess..." Sadness looked down.

Disgust turned around. "Whoa, that actually suits you," she said.

Sadness smiled. She was actually feeling quite better, now that the emotions were complimenting her. But she had a bad feeling about training. She kept imagining herself looking like a fool while everyone else was nailing it...

"Sadness?"

Sadness' thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a red brick. The emotions were on the console except for him and her.

"Oh, hey Anger," Sadness said awkwardly.

"Look, I know what you're thinking," the blockhead said. "I know it can be nerve-wrecking about what you're gonna do. I've heard about the training, and all you really do is just do workouts that everyone does, like run laps, do stretches-all that stuff. I mean, you got a lion. I think everyone's expecting you to nail it."

Sadness looked at Oscar, who was sitting by her, and smiled. "Thanks, but what if I don't do good? What will people think of me?"

"Don't let this discourage you, 'kay? It's not as hard as you think it will be," Anger said. "You'll do fine."

Sadness couldn't believe how much advice Anger was giving to her. It was usually Disgust who gives all the advice but she was guessing that Anger knew a lot about the Mind Games, even though it was the first one.

"Thanks, Anger," Sadness beamed a little. "I'll try."

Anger nodded. "And by the way, you have a cool jacket."

Sadness' smile grew wider as Anger left for the console.

Sadness looked down but not in the negative way. "Good guy," she muttered.

...

There it was the silver stadium where the training will proceed. It was a little smaller but wider than the module where Sadness met Oscar, who she had to take along. The stadium looked very pretty and shiny. Sadness felt like she was in awe again but she was distracted from the one and only Tony.

"This is very pretty, yes?" he asked, rubbing his tiger's head.

Sadness nodded.

"You actually look very good in your jacket," Tony smiled. "Mine is a little too big."

"It looks good," Sadness said. She had a little voice crack there because of not being good with complimenting people, since she was negative with things all the time.

"You have my thanks," Tony said. "And you have a very handsome lion. What is his name?"

"This is Oscar," Sadness said looking at her lion. Oscar did the same head movement from before.

"A very cute name for a lion," Tony said, rubbing Oscar's mane. "This is Remus, my pet tiger."

"Aw," Sadness said, weakly grinning. Remus rubbed his head on Sadness, who stroked his fur.

"I am very shocked that you have the strongest animal," Tony said. "I do not want to be offensive, but I expected you to get the hyena."

"How strong is that?" Sadness ended up asking.

"It is in the top 8 strongest animal, being number 6. I hope I did not offend you," Tony said feeling a bit bad.

"No no, its fine," Sadness said. "At least it's in the top 8, right? I'm fine with that." Sadness couldn't believe what she just said. She never said any of those stuff to her co-workers.

"Very good, then," Tony said. The four champions started to exit the bus, following the headmistress and Audrey.

"Do you know, um, what you're supposed to do with training?" Sadness asked Tony as the headed for the stadium.

"Oh," Tony said, looking like he wants to show off his teaching now. "Well, it is not that difficult. It does help with each of the three courses. I think I may know the first course..."

"What is it?" Sadness asked immediately.

"Well, I am not entirely sure, but I know it has to do with balance," Tony said.

Sadness felt her stomach do a major summersault she was _terrible_ with balance. She would always end up laying on the ground from a little thing, like the stairs, or bending down a little too low. She was now back with her nervousness.

"Sadness? Are you feeling alright?" Tony asked with concern.

"U-Uh...y-yeah, I'm...I'm fine," Sadness said. She suddenly remembered her promise with Disgust. "Hey, um, have you heard about the green emotion named, um, Disgust?"

Tony looked like he was thinking. "Hm...Disgust..." he said thoughtfully. "I think I may know her work. She seems like a very dedicated emotion."

Sadness could imagine Disgust squealing loudly when she tells her what he said. That made her feel a bit excited, ironically.

"Yeah, she's very hard-working," Sadness explained.

"Interesting," Tony said. "But why did you ask me about her?"

"Oh...um, she's a...she's a really big fan of you," Sadness confessed.

Tony looked impressed. "My oh my, I never knew that I have a fan," he smiled calmly. "I think I may want to meet her someday."

"Yeah, uh, she wants to meet you too," Sadness said.

"Well, I would be happy to meet her, especially if she is a fan of mine," Tony said. "Thank you for telling me this. I am feeling a bit better now."

Sadness beamed and entered the stadium, feeling proud of herself.

...

There was a big track inside of the stadium, along with everything that you can use for a workout, like weight-lifting, climbing on a rope, and a lot of other stuff that Sadness wasn't that very good at. The others, however, did look confident.

"Two laps around the track! Go!" the headmistress said, like she was some type of gym coach.

Like they were in the military, the four champions immediately rushed to the track and started to run on it. Sadness thought that she would be behind while everyone else was ahead, but she was surprised to see herself in the middle of the gang. Tony was head, and James and Jessica were beside the emotion, but with Jessica a little back from her.

"Good running, guys! Keep going!" the headmistress called. "Hustle, hustle, hustle!"

Sadness hated to be mean, but she wanted that woman to shut up.

She was on her second and final lap. To her shock, she was actual ahead of James and Jessica, being at Tony's tail. He turned around and smiled at her, as he slowed down to be by her.

"Very good job," he said before going ahead of her again.

...

The training turned out to not be so bad. The headmistress announced that there will be a score on the training on how they did. The best score you can get was a 10, which was a very rare score, according to the headmistress. Sadness thought she did alright, but definitely not up to a 10. She didn't even know how she even did, because of being lost in thought about how much work she had to do. It was exhausting, but worth it.

On the way back home, Tony said to Sadness, "I think that you are gonna get a very good score."

"Oh, I don't know..." Sadness shrugged. "You did better than me running around the track."

"But you did better with the power stretches," Tony said.

Sadness smiled and shrugged, as the limo pulled into Sadness' home.

"Goodbye, Sadness," Tony said. "It was a pleasure talking to you."

"Bye Tony," Sadness called as she exited the limo. She entered Headquarters. The emotions were at the console, as Riley was chilling on her computer.

"Hey Sadness!" Joy said, hugging her. "How was training?"

"Oh...it was alright," Sadness said hugging Joy back.

"See? Told you it wasn't that bad," Anger said, smirking at her.

Sadness chuckled. "Yeah, thanks for the advice," she grinned.

"Yep," Anger replied. He nodded tolerantly and headed for bed, as Riley did too.

Sadness giggled quietly and went bed. " _Very_ good guy," she mumbled.


	5. The Reveal

**Hey peeps! How was your week? Well, it's the weekend in my time zone so another chapter is here, YAY 0u0 I didn't get as much reviews as I used to but that's fine.**

 **Tripledent: You'll see, but yes indeed. (Hey, that kind of rhymes XD)**

 **XxMoonlight AuraXx: I'm sure she will - or will she? ;) Thanks!**

 **Orangebird124: Yes I am! XD Lol, Killer... that would be a pretty intense name for a Tiger. XDD But Legend's good too...Disgust. :3 Okay, hopefully your Disgust's done singing by now. (Anger grabs a chainsaw) Will she get a 10? You'll see! But thanks for the nice review and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Oh reeeally? Well, it may actually be both but that doesn't mean that it is. ;) And thanks m8!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

"Hello, Sadness," said a friendly voice that Sadness is familiar of.

It was another day of the champions being together. It's going to be scary and special at the same time. They weren't only going to be seeing their training scores, but the first course that they will be doing.

"Remember that people can die from any of the courses," the headmistress had said before the limo took off. "This will be one of them."

Sadness had a bad feeling about this. She had a feeling like she was going to die at the moment she did the first course.

"Sadness?"

Tony was waiting for her to answer, looking concerned.

"Oh, hey Tony," Sadness said. "Sorry."

"It is fine," Tony forgave her. "What score do you think you will get?"

"I have no idea," Sadness answered. "Maybe a...5 or a 6...I don't know. I'm pretty sure that you'll get a 10."

"I have an uncertain feeling about getting a 10," Tony said. "I was thinking of an 8."

"I think you'll at least get an 8...or a 9," Sadness told him.

Tony smiled. "That makes me feel better. Thank you."

Sadness nodded with shock - she actually made someone feel better!

Tony turned his head to eat more food that the champions were provided with. Sadness thought she would be alone for a bit until she heard Jessica say something.

"Hi Sadness," the girl said.

"Hi, um, Jessica," Sadness responded awkwardly.

"You did really good at training," Jessica complimented. "Better than me."

"Not really..." Sadness said, looking down. "I think I'll get a 5 or a 6..."

"Nah, you did better than that," Jessica grinned. "I did terrible. Like, a score-of-a-2 type of terrible."

"Thanks, I guess," Sadness said. "You did great. You looked good out there." The blue emotion wasn't even meaning to say these words.

"Thank you," Jessica smiled. "We're pretty lucky to have you chosen. You're gonna win, I know it."

"No, I may not look as good as you think I am," Sadness said.

"Don't say that," Jessica said. "You'll do amazing. I'm telling you!"

Before Sadness can say a thank you, the headmistress called that they were at the module. When she entered, instead of a bowl full of water, she saw a big screen that had the Mind Games logo on it. But before they can enter there, they were told to have a picture taken with their most serious face. Sadness was pretty good with that so she did it fine.

The four champions sat at the same chairs with their spirit animals beside them. The headmistress told everyone to pay attention to the screen.

"Welcome back everyone," the headmistress said happily. "Now today, we will be viewing your training scores to see your true strength as a champion. Are you guys ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Perfect," the headmistress beamed. She pressed a button and the screen started to show a picture of Tony. It was the photo they took minutes ago with the serious faces.

The screen said Tony's full name (Tony Daniel Anthony) and it showed a big number, which was Tony's score.

It was an 8.

Everyone, including the headmistress and Audrey, started to cheer.

When they showed Jessica, the photographer they took pictures minutes ago called Sadness. The headmistress allowed her to see him real quick ("We will tell you your score when you come back," she said). Sadness walked up to him as she heard a "7", which must've been Jessica's score. She couldn't hear the screen anymore when the photographer took her to a room.

"I just wanted to tell you this, ma'am," the photographer said. "Are you Sadness, an emotion of Riley's?"

Sadness nodded.

"That's wonderful," the photographer chuckled. "Because I am Tony's father, Richard Anthony."

Sadness raised her eyebrows.

"My son has told me great things about you," the guy known as Richard said. "I have wanted to meet you since then."

"Thanks...I guess," Sadness said weakly smiling.

"Anytime," Richard said. "Well, you better get back to the others. You should've gotten your score by now."

That made Sadness feel a bit nervous as she left.

"Goodbye Sadness," Richard said.

"Bye," Sadness replied as she closed the door.

When everyone saw Sadness, they started to cheer extremely louder than before and gave her tight hugs.

"YOU GOT A 10, SADNESS!" Jessica screamed with happiness. "YOU GOT A 10!"

Sadness felt like she didn't know what was going on, anymore...in a good way. She got a 10...

A _10._

"Congratulations, Sadness," the headmistress said calmly. "You had so much power at the training center. We couldn't help but give you that 10."

"Thank you, ma'am," Sadness said as everyone stopped the hugging. Sadness couldn't believe it...

She had never felt this happy in her life.

...

Sadness had a lot more chit-chat than she could ever have had. Everyone was so nice to her about her unexpected score. She felt like the popular girl at a school.

"Dude, you would beat Chuck Norris in a competition," James said with surprise. "No wonder I got a 5. It was probably because of me being distracted. I was pretty impressed."

Sadness said 'thank you' politely.

"You were excellent, Sadness," Tony smiled. "Now tell me, what did my dad need you for?"

"Well, he just said that he wanted to meet me," Sadness responded. "Thanks for saying good things about me."

"It will be my pleasure," Tony said kindly. "I hope he was not being annoying or anything."

"Oh no, he was very nice," Sadness said quickly.

Tony smiled pleasingly.

...

The first thing Sadness heard when she entered Headquarters was cheering.

"We heard about your score!" Joy hopped around. "I was so happy! I can't believe it!"

"That's pretty awesome," Disgust said with satisfaction.

By looking at the green emotion, she was reminded about Tony and what he said about Disgust.

"Oh, um, I told Tony about...you," Sadness said.

Disgust's eyes widened. She looked like she was about to fangirl like crazy.

"You did?!" Disgust said cheerfully. "What did he say?"

"He wants to meet you," Sadness said smirking.

Disgust's mouth hung open. "He...wants...to _meet me..._ " she mumbled to herself.

Sadness giggled as she saw the green emotion faint with happiness to the ground.

...

It was late at night and it was another Sadness-and-Anger chat. It seemed to Sadness like Anger was getting interested with how she was chosen without signing up. She was the only emotion that Anger would be pleased to talk to.

"I can't believe you got a 10," Anger said. "That's pretty awesome. Good work."

Sadness smiled from the compliment. "Thank you. I'm pretty shocked too."

"I probably would've had a lesser score than you..." he said before growling. "If I was picked..."

Sadness, without thinking, placed a hand on Anger's shoulder.

But Anger didn't do anything at all. He didn't try to get her hand away from him or tell her to not touch him; he just let her do it.

"Thanks," Anger muttered.

"You're welcome," Sadness said as Anger got up to leave. "Good night."

Without looking at her, he responded, "Night," and shut the door.

...

It was, as usual, another travel in the limo to the module. The champions were told that they were going to be seeing their first course that they will be doing. It was pretty nerve-wrecking, as the course, according to the Mind Game rules, can kill you.

When they made it to the module, after a long travel, the screen was still there. It had the same thing as last time when the champions entered; the Mind Games logo.

The headmistress, with Audrey following her, entered the stage. "This will be your official course that you will be doing next week."

Sadness' eyes widened. She was doing this _next week?!_

The headmistress clicked the remote.

The screen was showing a tightrope that was above the Memory Dump.

Sadness' stomach did a major summer sault.

There was a speaker at the screen that said, " _Your first course is going to be tight-roping from the Mind Games stage to the other side, right above the Memory Dump. You cannot use your hands, or any other body part, besides your feet. The rope will be 90 feet long and we wish the champions a very good luck._ " The video of showing the tightrope stuff stopped. Sadness was shivering the whole time.

"Thank you for watching this with care," the headmistress said, oblivious to how Sadness was feeling. "Let's return to the limo and take you guys to your homes."

The four champions headed back to the limo and during Sadness' travel back to Headquarters, she didn't have a single feeling of confidence.


	6. The First Course

**Howdy horses! Another week has gone by! I have frickin testing for school so wish my luck, since it's on math, my most favorite subject ever (please note my sarcasm). So anyway, this chapter should be interesting since it's the first course! Yeah, I didn't know what else to write before that first course so I just got right into it. You guys probably expected more suspense before the first course but yeah...that's how good of a writer I am.**

 **Tripledent: You never know... Oh, Oscar will be waiting for her at the other side (you're welcome).**

 **lordhaxsupreme: Ah, good for you! Well, this story won't be very realistic because...how can a bowl with water in it make a real animal, hm? ;) Yeah, that's why Hunger Games is one of the inspired stories. C:**

 **SummerKitty04: Same, bro, same. I can't even face a worm...-_- Lol, take me with yuuuuu XDD**

 **Orangebird124: I know, yayyyy! Haha, Disgust, I actually love that song, but okay XDD (Anger: Holly, don't even CONVINCE her.) Anyway, thanks for the awesome review as always! :) :)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Whoopee! Ah, now you got some smart ideas... :D**

 **Enjoy!**

...

It feels like yesterday to Sadness, but considering how fast time is, it isn't. There they were, in a small hut, that is right next to where the rope lies, above the Memory Dump, completely still. Sadness, with her heart beating, kept staring at the rope, thinking of all the consequences that could happen during this course:

 _Death._

"Sadness?" Tony said with concern. Sadness looked at him with a sigh.

"I know you are scared, but you will do great," Tony smiled. "All you got to do is just imagine that you are just walking on a regular floor. Close your eyes, don't look down, and walk like you walked all the time. Trust me, it will work."

Sadness felt grateful for the advice Tony gave her, although she was uncertain. She trusts Tony, and she always will. She wasn't very good at imagining things, but because of what she will be facing, she will have to try her hardest.

"I'll try it," Sadness said. "Thanks."

Tony nodded with care.

The headmistress, followed by Audrey, entered the hut. She actually looked pretty excited. "Alright! Today's the day! I hope you guys are prepared! Make sure you stretch and get your energy ready! Tony, you will be started in 10 minutes." The lady glanced at him.

"Yes ma'am," Tony said politely.

"It is the same order as we always had it," the headmistress said. "Tony, then Jessica, then James, and finally, Sadness." The headmistress had some sort of motherly tone when she said the emotion's name.

"We wish you guys the best of luck!" Audrey said. Sadness realized that Audrey was looking at her the whole time she (Audrey) was talking. What was she, the special one?

Sadness sighed. "I don't want to go last..." She thought that she was talking to Tony, but she realized that it was James that was next to her.

"Yeah, but hey, you'll do great. Break a leg," James said approvingly.

"You too," Sadness said. "I guess..."

An announcer was suddenly heard by everyone. It was the same old "welcome everyone" type of announcement. Tony was about to go and Sadness' heart was already as fast as a racecar. She didn't want Tony to die as well. But in general, it looked extremely nerve-wrecking.

"Good...Good luck Tony!" Sadness called to him.

Tony looked at her, smiled, and nodded. He didn't even look scared, unlike Sadness. Tony was carrying those sticks that you carry on its side while walking on the tightrope. Tony took a deep breath and started to slowly enter the rope. Everyone was silent - everyone HAD to be silent anyway - and as slow as a tortoise, Tony started walking.

Sadness could tell that Tony was doing what he told Sadness to do because he was making a lot of progress. Everyone was just watching him like a hawk, just walking slowly on the rope...

Tony wobbled.

Everyone gasped (including the champions), but when Tony got back on balance, everyone was silent again.

"You got this Tony. You got this Tony," Sadness kept muttering. Sadness was hopeful that Tony would make it. There was a good chance he would, since he was almost there.

There was another small wobble, causing some people to flinch. Tony was able to recover and everyone was roaring when they saw that Tony make it across.

Sadness felt happy for Tony. She could see him hugging his crying parents. Sadness wanted to imagine hugging the emotions when making it across, but couldn't.

Jessica was next. She kept taking a lot of heavy breaths. Sadness could tell she was nervous. She entered the rope a little quick but took her time to walk. There was a lot more wobbles at the first five feet she walked. Sadness hoped Jessica made it too. She wanted everyone to make it, as a team.

It was slow...silent...peaceful...

Sadness wished it was like that at Headquarters all the time.

Everyone was roaring again. Jessica made it.

She was jumping up and down from the other side, being hugged by her parents and by a polite Tony.

James was next...right before Sadness. This was when Sadness' heart increased its beating. James was going slow, but not as slow as the others did. He was bending his legs, making him look like an old lady. Sadness never focused on James doing his thing. She was extremely scared. It was about to be her turn.

And James was already halfway.

"You can do it, Sadness," Audrey said, patting her lightly on the back. "I know you're scared, but I promise you, you will do perfect." Audrey nodded.

"Th-Thanks..." Sadness said. She still wasn't feeling too much better, now that James made it. There were three happy champions, and one sad and afraid champion.

The headmistress gave Sadness the stick. When the announcer introduced Sadness, everyone was cheering. She could see the emotions from the other side. They looked as scared as Fear always is. Sadness stepped onto the platform and tried to follow Tony's advice. She stepped on the rope and immediately got a wobble. Her other foot stepped forward, as the wobbling of the rope subsided.

It felt like being a narrow platform.

Sadness closed her eyes, tried not to look down, and imagined just walking on a regular floor. She actually imagined herself being at Headquarters, walking around it just because. She felt herself walking like she would. Slouching actually helped her balance. She closed her eyes - which also helped - and took deep breaths as she walked as slow as a snail. She couldn't believe it, she was actually making progress! No wonder the others were able to make it! That rope made tight roping look easy.

Sadness couldn't believe that she actually had that feeling of actually walking on the floor, when she's actually on a tightrope with no net underneath. She heard everyone roaring, and when she opened her eyes...

She was at the other side.

Everyone was screaming like crazy. Tony and the others hugged her tightly and she saw the emotions get into a group hug with her. Sadness was lifted into the air by the emotions. Even Anger looked excited!

Sadness had never felt this shocked. She actually made it! She did an actual deadly course!

"YOU DID IT SADNESS!" Joy screamed. "YOU DID IT!"

"I can't believe it," Disgust said with approval. "That was great work."

"How...How did you do that?" Fear asked, grabbing hold of Sadness' shoulders.

"Just thought about it," Sadness lied. She looked at Tony - who was looking at her happily - and winked at him. Tony smirked.

"Congratulations to the all the champions that completed the first task!" the announcer said. "We will see you at the second course in three weeks!"

...

Everyone was on the limo with their loved ones. It was joyful during that ride. The headmistress allowed everyone to sing karaoke. Jessica made Sadness sing "We Are The Champions" with her. Sadness never liked singing, but she sure did have fun.

When the limo arrived at Headquarters, the five emotions entered their home, safe and sound.

...

"You did great," said a calm Anger. "I mean, everyone was amazed, including me. You didn't do a single wobble, except on that first step."

"Yeah, whoops," Sadness smirked. "But thank you."

Anger nodded. "You should get some rest. You had a looong day."

Sadness chuckled. "Thank you," she said again and headed for her room. But...she had that feeling like she didn't want to be in there alone...

"Um...could you stay with me for a while?" Sadness blurted out to Anger.

Anger raised his eyebrows. "Sure...I suppose. I got nothing to do so...okay then." He followed Sadness to her room. Sadness lay down on her bed and Anger sat by her legs.

"What do you think the second task is?" Anger asked.

"Probably something way worse than this," Sadness said. "I wish that person didn't put my name in..."

"I think I may know who did," Anger said thoughtfully.

Sadness sat up. "Who?"

"I think it was one of those champions," Anger said. "They must've put their name down and yours too."

Anger had a good point on that. Besides, those champions were being nice to her - maybe it was acting, or if it was real. "Good thinking," Sadness said. "But we'll have to find out...right?"

Anger grinned and nodded. "Right."


	7. The Fight

**Hey bros! HollyAnne1084 is in zee house! :D Okay, so this chapter will have a ton of drama and it will affect the plot. I'm pretty excited about this chapter, because of my interest in writing dramatic stories. So anyway, I only got 3 reviews which is a lot less than the # of reviews I get. I don't know where my active readers are but I'm sure you/they will be back! :)**

 **Tripledent: I guess so, lol. Ohh boy, the story would be a lot different if Fear was the chosen one...XD**

 **Oranegbird124: Thank you! I'm glad I made your day! Hey, now we got Fear singing? Yep, they did! But the second course will be a bit more crazier. Thank you so much for the review and once again, enjoy!**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Heck yeah she did! XD Yeah, way, WAY worse. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

...

"Hello everybody," the headmistress said, with Audrey standing by her. It was a couple of days after everyone survived the first course, and it has been a success for the team. "Congratulations on everybody that made it through the first course! I am very proud of your work!"

Everyone applauded before the headmistress continued, "Now, don't get your hopes up for the second course because each course will be more difficult than the last one."

Everyone nodded understandingly.

"Now, today, we are starting with regular training - not the one with the scores, but just to warm you all up and to get you ready," the headmistress said. "Now lets head to the Training Center."

When everyone exited, there was a pretty reporter with a cameraman with her. She told everyone that she wanted an interview on everyone individually, including the champions.

Sadness had never been on TV before, but she felt a bit thrilled that she would be THIS famous.

"We will be live in 3...2...1...now!" the reporter said, before the cameraman started recording. The reporter was interviewing the headmistress first.

"Hello everyone, we are now live in front of the Mind Games Module! Today I have the headmistress of the Mind Games with us. Now Ms. Headmistress, ho does it feel, first of all, to be in charge of an event like this?"

"Well, ma'am, it feels like you have the best job you can have," the headmistress answered. "You have a lot of work to do, and you enjoy with what you have as a career."

"That's wonderful to hear," the reporter said. "Thank you."

Audrey was next.

"Well, being manager is something big to me, since I wanted to work for the Mind Games," she said. "I never thought that my future would get me this far in a good way. I'm happy and grateful for what I have as my job and the chosen champions we have." The cameraman turned his camera to the champions, who were standing quietly, and they awkwardly waved at the camera.

"Thank you, Ms. Audrey Thomas," the reporter said before the camera stopped.

The champions had their interview. It was the same order as always.

"It's amazing to me to accomplish something like this," Tony said. "I was in shock to be chosen but my parents encouraged me to try it out. But now...doing this first course, I know my confidence has increased."

"It's really crazy and awesome at the same time," Jessica answered. "I thought I'd never make it through that course. But I didn't know what the heck was going on when I did. I had that same feeling when I was chosen."

"I can't believe I aced that course, since I wasn't that great with balance," James said. "I just told myself to bend my legs, and just to walk as slow as I can. I have never felt this happy ever. I kicked that first course's butt!"

Sadness has just realized that she was next. She was on live TV, and if she looked dumb on that camera, she would be a laughing stock. So she took a deep breath and just tried to answer the questions calmly.

"Now Sadness, do you feel about not only being chosen as a champion, but to make it through the first course?" the reporter asked, the same question she asked to the other champions.

"Well..." Sadness said, thinking of a good answer to say. She really wanted to say that she didn't sign up at all, but would people believe her? She didn't think so.

"It...It feels like...like I won the lottery," Sadness said in the blink of an eye. "Like...you just got chosen, out of thousands of people, to be a champion. It...It gave me a nervous but proud feeling." She felt like she could tell that reporter anything now. "And about the first course...I thought I wouldn't make it. That first wobble I had...I-I knew I was screwed. But there is someone that I know that gave me advice and...and because of him, I'm still here." She looked at Tony, and gave him a serene smile.

"Thank you Sadness, and thank you to everyone," the reporter smiled.

The group waved goodbye to the news crew and headed to the limo to the training center.

"You did great on that interview," Tony said. "And thank you for that compliment. I really do appreciate it."

Sadness chuckled weakly. "You...You did great on that interview as well."

"Why, thank you," Tony said happily.

When they got to the training center, it was the same routine. They started on running laps, with a screaming headmistress and a irritated-on-the-inside Sadness.

How was she supposed to concentrate if she couldn't hear nothing but the shouting of a 60-something-year-old lady?

Sadness was glad that training was over later on. She was _exhausted._ Those champions had to do a lot more than the last time they had training. Sadness couldn't believe she made it through without passing out from tiredness.

"Whew, that was a workout," Tony snickered.

"Yeah," Sadness said, wiping sweat from her face. When the limo made it to Headquarters, Sadness said, "See you tomorrow."

"Yes, definitely," Tony promised.

...

"Hey Sadness," Anger said, once she entered her home. "I saw you on the interview."

"Oh...really?" Sadness said. She blushed a bit, curious about what Anger thought she did on it.

"You looked good," Anger said. "And I heard about this 'guy that gave you advice' Was that guy...er, _me?_ "

Sadness suddenly felt guilty. She wished that she could give Anger credit for his advice on not losing her courage. She looked down and shook her head. "Sorry..."

"Nah, it's good," Anger responded. "I mean, I wasn't that big of a help anyway..."

Sadness looked at him. "What are you talking about? You helped me a _lot!_ "

Anger grinned for a 'thank you'. "I may not sound like myself, but if you're stressed out or something along those lines, just...come to me and I'll help ya."

Anger was right about one thing: that definitely wasn't Anger-talk at all! Sadness had no idea if Anger acts calm around _her_ of if his personality just changed. But Sadness liked the new Anger she was talking to.

"Thank you," Sadness said. "I'll do that."

...

It was another late night. Joy had Dream Duty that night and Sadness still didn't know what Joy was thinking on the inside. She knew that Joy was feeling happy on the outside...but what if she feeling the opposite on the inside? Does she think that Sadness really _was_ sneaky at that time? Or is she just being the normal Joy that Sadness knows?

Sadness approached Joy. She would've felt nervous if it were the others she was trying to talk to, but because of Joy's attitude and happiness, she felt fine about it.

"Hey, uh, Joy," Sadness greeted.

Joy turned around. "Oh, hi Sadness! Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Sadness looked down. "I want to, but I really want to tell you this now since it's...you know, private."

Joy went from cheerful to curious. "What is it?"

"Well...I'm always having that feeling...like...like you don't believe me about not signing up." Now Sadness regretted about confessing that.

Joy looked at Sadness with bewilderment. "What are you talking about Sadness? I believe you big time! Why would I think my best friend is lying?"

"Well...it's that...that look you gave me when we heard my name at the convention," Sadness said.

"I'm really sorry if that look made you nervous," Joy apologized. "You were a bit suspicious to me about your name being called and you not signing up. But I knew that you wouldn't be sneaky like that." Joy raised her eyebrows. "Would you?"

Sadness frowned, weirded out about what Joy just asked. "Of course not. Why would I not be honest?"

"Well, it's just...Sadness, being someone like you, gloomy and negative and all that...I just don't think it's good," Joy explained. "I mean, doing the Mind Games as someone who is pessimistic...I don't think it's good for you. You really need to try to be more positive about this Sadness, because I could tell that you had zero confidence on that first course. And...And it isn't good for you. Being nervous can distract and you can get hurt...or even killed. It doesn't make you look good Sadness."

Sadness was shocked. Her best friend telling her those offensive things. She (Sadness) knew she was negative, but she couldn't believe that Joy was saying those bad things about her. Does she really think that she doesn't look good as a champion? Was this _really_ what Joy was thinking on the inside?

"Joy...why would you say that?" Sadness asked, feeling a bit cross. "Saying that stuff about me makes it even worse. I mean, look at me! I did the first course with no problem! Do I not look good to you?"

"Well, you were the only one who was stuttering at the interview," Joy said. "I just don't think this is right for you. I may be out of character, but I don't think you'll make it through all three courses."

Those last words kept going through Sadness' head.

 _...I don't think you'll make it through all three courses..._

 _...don't think you'll make it through all three courses..._

 _...don't think you'll make it..._

 _...through all three_ _ **courses?!**_

"Why would you say something like that to me?!" Sadness heard herself screaming. "You don't know how hurtful that is! Do you know how that makes me feel?! What would happen if someone said that about you - making you feel weak!?"

"What?" Joy said with confusion. "Sadness, that's not what I'm saying at all! I just don't think you're strong enough. With that nervousness you had...I'm worried. It can affect you and the whole event, Sadness. I just don't know if you'll survive..."

Sadness had a feeling; it was a feeling she has never felt in her whole life. She couldn't help it...she kept having the feeling rush through her stomach and she couldn't control it.

It was _rage._

The blue emotion did not want to hear another word from Joy.

Her anger kept controlling her...she couldn't stop it...her madness was telling her to do it...she didn't know what to do, or what was happening with herself...

She felt herself punch Joy on the face...

Shove Joy to the console...

Slam Joy's face on the console...

Tackle Joy to the ground...

Punch Joy's face repeatedly...

Kick Joy on the shins and legs...

Hit and scratch Joy on the arms...

Pull Joy's hair...

Felt herself being hit back by Joy, making her feel more angrier...

She slammed Joy's head to the ground...

Stomp on Joy as hard as she can...

Slapping and punching Joy's face like she was at training again...

Sadness heard Disgust screaming and shouting, " _ **STOP! STOP! STOP IT YOU BOTH RIGHT NOW!**_ " She rushed up to them and separated them with all their might. Anger and Fear came out and handled Joy, while Disgust was handling Sadness.

" _What are you_ _**DOING?!**_ " Disgust screamed angrily at Sadness.

Sadness still had her rage control her. "Who does that woman-" She pointed at Joy. "-think she is?!"

"Just stop it and calm down Sadness!" Disgust barked. "What did she do?!"

"Why don't you ask her?!" Sadness said, glaring at Joy. "Saying those nasty things to me...who does she think I am, some weak nerd?!"

" _ **CALM DOWN!**_ " Disgust screamed. "Just _calm down!_ "

Sadness breathed heavily and sighed. She and Joy were both glaring at each other with hatred.

"Quit it, you two! Stop fighting!" Anger roared.

Sadness hated Joy. She hated everything about her. Disgust let Sadness go and the blue emotion gave Joy the biggest glares she can give, with her anger still inside of her. She had never felt this rage in all of her life...she didn't know where it came from...she couldn't stop it...

The rage took her too far.

"Kill yourself," Sadness hissed at Joy before leaving to her room.


	8. Advice

**Hey guys! How was your week? Mine's been pretty lame so writing this chapter will help me out. XD So anyway, you saw what happened that last chapter, and again, that moment will affect the plot big time!**

 **Tripledent: There you go, the exact reason how Sadness got angry. :) Yeah, it was a bit tactful of Joy but you know, it happens.**

 **XxMoonlight AuraXx: Thanks. And yes it was, mate. :)**

 **Orangebird124: Dang, that was some screaming Sadness did, and watch your language, Sadness! XD Anyway, thank you for the review and I hope you're excited with this chapter!**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Yeah, you know what endings can be like. XD But thanks m8.**

 **Karebear49: Lololol, told you it was dramatic.**

 **Enjoy!**

...

It was the next morning. A very intense morning. Nobody spoke to each other; not even a single word. They couldn't figure out what just happened that night. Especially Sadness. She looked at her hands, wondering why she was using them in such a bad way. She still felt rage all over when she thinks of Joy. Why would Joy say something like that to lose her confidence? What is going to happen to her now? How much is this going to affect her as a champion?

Sadness entered the kitchen, getting a cup of tea to calm herself down. Fear was in there, getting himself a cup of coffee. When he saw Sadness, he stepped five feet away from her like Sadness was some sort of predator while he was the prey.

"Fear," Sadness said calmly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

But Fear ignored her and changed his mind about the coffee. He bolted out of the kitchen, leaving an upset Sadness all alone. Were the emotions hating on her now for what she did?

She knew some sort of yellow emotion was.

The moment she saw Sadness, Joy glared daggers at the blue emotion. Sadness had just realized that Joy had a big bruise on her cheek and a wounded lip, along with scratch marks on her arms and little bruises on her legs.

But Sadness didn't care. She deserved that.

Sadness glared back at Joy and headed to the console. She stood as far away from Joy as possible. She did not want to stand a foot next to her. The blue emotion couldn't believe how much hate she was putting on Joy but...why did it feel so good and tough?

"Idiot," Joy hissed at Sadness legitimately.

"Get a life," Sadness barked.

"Both of you, _stop!_ " Disgust yelled at them.

They both walked away from each other with hatred. Sadness really wanted to be alone but she felt someone tightly grab her arm and she was being taken to her room. She saw a red emotion slam the door and forced Sadness to stay in.

"What is _wrong with you?_ " Sadness heard Anger roar at her. "Now you're giving Joy so much hate because of giving you _advice?_ "

"Leave me alone," Sadness muttered bravely, trying to walk past Anger.

Anger grabbed Sadness and flung her onto her bed. "Answer me _now_. What. Is. _Wrong with you?_ "

Sadness looked away from him and mumbled, "It wasn't advice, Anger."

"That was what Joy told me," Anger said crossly.

"Well, that-" She called Joy a bad word. "-is a liar. Do you know what she said to me? Huh? _Huh?_ "

Now Anger was really ticked off now. "STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU'RE ONLY MAKING THINGS WORSE!"

This made Sadness shut up. She stared at Anger with a scared face. The brick was right: what _was_ wrong with her?

She felt tears rush down her cheeks and started sobbing loudly.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she sobbed.

"Hey hey hey, don't cry," Anger said, touching her shoulder. "Don't cry, okay? Just tell me what Joy said that made you so angry."

"She...She said..." Sadness said in between her sobs. "She said that she thinks I won't make it through all the courses and..." She sniffled. "she thinks I won't survive."

Anger looked shocked. "She _what?!_ " he said. "Did she _really_ say that?!"

Sadness nodded, still in tears.

"Sadness," Anger said. "This is something that is totally understandable to be pissed off at."

Sadness looked at Anger. "But...But Anger...I actually punched Joy on the face! On _purpose!_ How is this something to understand?!"

"Sadness, she can get in _trouble,_ " Anger said, with a serious face. "The rules in the Mind Games say that you can't say something that can offend the champion, or lose the champion's confidence. You can't say that you think a champion won't be able to survive! You wont be the one in trouble for physically fighting someone - it'll be Joy because of what she said."

Sadness wanted to feel good about that, but she was extremely confused. "But...are champions supposed to fight someone like that?"

"That's what champions do - they _fight,_ " Anger said grinning. "If you hear someone say that to you, you have to report to the headmistress."

"How do you know all of this?" Sadness asked.

Anger went to his room and showed Sadness the Mind Games book that you can read to understand the event.

"Oh, okay," Sadness said, looking down. "But Anger?"

Anger looked at her, raising his...forehead eyebrows?

"I am _SO_ sorry for how I was acting," Sadness apologized. "I didn't know what I was thinking."

Anger nodded. "It's okay, but...you shouldn't say that to me. You should say that to Joy."

Sadness rolled her eyes. "Why would I want to apologize to that-" She called Joy the same bad word again.

"Stop it with the language," Anger said a little loud. "If you want your friendship to come back, just _apologize to her._ Just try to explain on what was happening with you and she-"

"Anger," Sadness interrupted. "I don't _want_ our friendship to come back. I don't ever want to see Joy again."

" _Stop,_ " Anger said piercingly. "Just _stop._ You are only making things worse. Joy probably thought she was trying to help you and-"

"You know what?" Sadness said, standing up. "I'm done." She was heading toward the door.

"Sadness-"

"See you Anger."

Anger lost hope. He watched Sadness leave the room. He wanted to be mad at her, but instead, he felt painful.

...

Ever since Sadness walked away from Anger like that, she had some thoughts. Why is she still alive, with how she is feeling and everyone starting to hate her? How is she still here? What is she even doing with her life anyway?

Her life didn't matter anymore. She hated it. She didn't want to do the Mind Games, she doesn't want to do the second course, and she hated Joy...her own best friend. She felt bad for what she did with Anger. He didn't deserve that at all. He did nothing but try to help her.

Sadness bursted into tears as she rushed into Anger's room and screamed, "I'M SORRY!"

Anger just looked at her. "Sadness?"

Without thinking, Sadness tackled Anger into a hug. "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRYYYYYY!"

"Sadness, calm down!" Anger said with his eyes widened, making Sadness face him. "Why are you sorry?"

"For walking away like that!" Sadness bawled. "Please don't be mad at me!"

"Sadness," Anger said casually. "I'm not mad at you. In fact...you're the only emotion that I can't ever get mad at."

Sadness stared at Anger. "R...Really?"

Anger nodded. "I'm sorry if I made things worse...and if I don't sound like myself. Listen, you will do that second course, and you are going to _nail it._ " He grabbed her shoulders.

Sadness smiled. "Thanks Anger. I really appreciate it. I'll..." She sighed. "I'll try to apologize to Joy."

Anger looked pleased. "You will?"

"I'll _try,_ " Sadness said.

Anger smiled and nodded. "Thanks kid."

Sadness giggled. "Did you just call me 'kid'?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that you don't like that nickname."

"Well, I just called you it so you'll have to live with it."

Sadness chuckled. "Thanks, I guess."

"My pleasure," Anger said proudly.

Sadness said goodbye to Anger and immediately searched for Joy.


	9. The Second Course

**Hello once again guys! Another week has gone by! It's almost summer (in my time zone) so things are getting more exciting for me! So the end of the last chapter was a cliffhanger, right? Well, you guys probably thought that this chapter would be of Sadness apologizing to Joy...but NOPE! This is gonna be a time skip to the second course and you'll see why Sadness wasn't able to apologize to Joy.**

 **Tripledent: Yep! We love our little teardrop! Ahh, a connection! Cool! :D**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Yes indeed. You mean the second course, right? But it's fine. XD Thanks!**

 **Oranegbird124: It's alright. :D Yeah...*gasps* Are the emotions gonna disrespect her again?! *gasps louder*** ** _Is history gonna repeat itself?!_** **You'll have to see and find out! :D Anyway, thank you and your emotions for the review! It's awesome as usual!**

 **lordhaxsupreme: Haha. Lol, love the names you called them. XDD But thank you! I tried to make him stay in character as best as I could. :) Hmm...that makes a lot of sense, but let's figure that out first. ^^**

 **Enjoy! And WARNING: This chapter is really sad.**

...

Sadness couldn't believe how fast time really is. The second course is here, and Sadness isn't even ready. She got in trouble last week for missing on training (which was the day after the fight) and had a warning that if she missed training again, she will be kicked out of the Mind Games. This made Sadness feel worse. She still hadn't apologized to Joy after making tons of attempts. She kept trying to apologize before the second course began but alas, it never worked out. So she never got a good-luck from the yellow emotion; not even a little smile. Joy and Sadness' relationship still isn't fixed.

She was screwed. Totally _screwed._

In the limo, Sadness kept staring out the window, which showed roaring audiences cheering as the limo passed by. The headmistress called for everyone's attention. She was saying that she never showed the champions the course because it was gonna be something for "her to know and for them to find out".

"Well that's great," James said quietly to the champions. "How are we supposed to be ready for something if we don't know what it is?"

"The second course is supposed to be harder, right?" Tony pointed out. "I guess that is part of it being hard."

Both James and Tony had a point on that.

"So good luck to everyone and lets hope for the best!" the headmistress smiled, expecting everyone to smile back.

No one did.

The limo was still on its way to the second course, and Sadness did nothing but stare at the window. What if Joy was right? What _if_ she doesn't make it?

"I think we are supposed to do this course together," Tony said to Sadness. "It does have to do with...hm, safety and strategy."

"Um, not to be mean, but...how do you know about what all the courses have to do with?" Sadness asked.

"My father works for the Mind Games, so he gives me hints on the courses," Tony explained.

That made sense to Sadness, because she did meet his father.

"I like your father," Sadness said randomly but nicely. "He's really nice."

Tony chuckled, with his cheeks red. "You have my thanks, although he can sometimes be not so nice with me."

"That happened with my best frie- er...my co-worker," Sadness said, thinking of Joy.

"What happened with your co-worker?" Tony asked.

"Um...uh..." Sadness said nervously. "I, uh...my best friend and I...we got into a fight..."

Tony had his eyes widened. "A _fight?_ "

"Yeah...a physical one."

Tony stared at her. "I...I do not know what to say but...Sadness, _you_ got into a fight with your best friend?"

Sadness nodded, looking down.

" _How?_ I could not ever imagine you getting mad at someone," Tony said, still staring.

"She...She said that she thinks I won't make it through all the courses," Sadness confessed.

Apparently the three champions heard her, because they said at the same time, " _She did?!_ "

Sadness raised her eyebrows while nodding.

"Sadness, she can get in trouble!" Jessica said.

Tony and James nodded in agreement.

The headmistress now got involved. "Who would get in trouble? What happened?"

Sadness was gonna say something but James spilled all of the drama out. "Sadness' best friend broke the rules! She said that she thinks Sadness won't make it through all of the courses!"

Now Sadness regretted for saying this.

"Did she say that to you?" the headmistress asked Sadness.

Sadness didn't want to lie. She couldn't lie anyway. There wasn't any choice. She still hated Joy...

Right?

"Y...Yes...I did," Sadness said truthfully.

"And who is this best friend you're speaking of?" the headmistress asked like she was some sort of police officer.

Now Sadness felt guilty. "J-Joy...the Emotion."

The headmistress wrote down something on the clipboard but Sadness wasn't able to read it. The headmistress faced Audrey. "A woman named Joy the Emotion has done an offense to the Mind Games community and to a Mind Games champion. When we get to the second course, take this to the Mind Games National Security and send them to the location of the offender." She heard the headmistress mutter, "Ugh, did it have to be on this day?"

 _Oh no,_ Sadness thought to herself. First she had a fight with Joy, now she got Joy in _trouble?_ What did she do to deserve this?! She didn't want this fight to be taken too far.

"And was this why you missed training?" the headmistress asked Sadness.

Before Sadness could nod with regret, the limo stopped by a beach with a huge ocean. In that ocean was a gigantic boat. It was as big as the Titanic. Actually, a bit bigger. How in the world did this ship get afforded?!

Sadness snapped out of it. The champions were being taken to a helicopter that will take them to the ship as Audrey headed to where the headmistress wanted her to go to. They heard the cheering of the audience as they entered the helicopter.

"Now, we are gonna repeat history to when the sink of the Titanic happened," the headmistress informed once everyone was on. "Except that it will be you guys that will be on the ship. You guys will have to find a way out of the sinking ship by finding lifeboats. Just like an escape game you play on your computer. This course requires you to do this with strategy while trying to stay as safe as possible."

Now this didn't seem too bad. Sadness was pretty good with strategy, but she didn't know about safety. But it was very unlikely that she would do this, especially since the sink of the Titanic was a very tragic moment, with a lot of deaths and injuries. Is she gonna be one of the person who die? Will her future really show her making it through the second course?

In Sadness' opinion, that second course should've been the third and final course.

The helicopter was now on top of the boat, descending to where the champions are able to get off. A ladder guided them onto the boat, and once the helicopter has flew back away, the course will begin.

"We got this," Tony whispered to Sadness.

Sadness nodded, but she hadn't got it.

There was an announcer that said, "Let the second course begin."

There was suddenly a huge bang that shook the whole boat. It caused Sadness to trip. Tony helped her up, and they both noticed that there was water entering the boat.

"Come on guys!" James yelled at everyone. "Find those lifeboats!"

Everyone scattered, except Sadness and Tony. They stuck together, trying to figure out where those lifeboats would be.

"Look, down here!" Tony said, pointing at a trapdoor that lead to a floor below. Sadness and Tony found a ladder and there was a huge hole in the wall, that caused water to enter the hole. The water was at Sadness' knees and Tony's ankles. They still had time. They looked around the room but there wasn't any sign of lifeboats anywhere. Sadness suddenly noticed a folded paper that read, "Clue". There were four of them, each for the champions.

"Tony, look!" Sadness called to her partner, who was looking behind cabinets and shelves. The water was increasing fast, it was now at Sadness' waist.

"We better get up here before we drown!" Tony said loudly as they grabbed their clues. Sadness' pants were soaked, which made it a bit slippery when it came to climbing the ladder. They exited safely, and entered a small room that was near. Sadness opened the paper and read the clue out loud, " _Congrats. You have found your first clue. The lifeboats are where secrets can be found, where it was impossible to be seen around. It is where it is the opposite of back, where during a search its something people would lack._ "

"The opposite of back..." Tony said thinking. "It must be at the front of the boat somewhere!" They suddenly noticed water coming from the bottom of the door and they immediately rushed to the front of the boat. They found another room below them but the room was filled with water, as the top of the boat had water that was at Sadness' feet.

Sadness took a deep breath. "We gotta go in," she said.

Tony looked down and sighed. "You are right."

They felt themselves grab their hands and climb down the ladder. They swam as fast as they could to find something. While they were searching, they felt another humongous crack. They felt movement from the boat because the movement was causing them to get away from the ladder. They realized that the boat was tipping over.

Sadness felt herself needing air but she couldn't get to the ladder because of the force of the boat. Tony had the same problem.

Sadness looked around to find something. Beneath a broken shelf, there was another four pieces of clues. She grabbed two - one for her and Tony.

Suddenly, a piece of the wall fell over, which made it more worse. The ship starting to tip over more. Tony started to grab the wall piece - which was a plank - and grabbed Sadness' hand. He climbed as fast as he could on the plank and reached the ladder. He slowly climbed to the top, with Sadness following him.

Sadness panted with all of her might but couldn't doddle around. She immediately got back up and read the clue. The boat started to tip to where it caused Sadness and Tony to slide to the direction it was tipping. Tony reached for the nearest room, which was above a set of stairs, but the force of the boat wouldn't allow him. Sadness read the clue:

 _You have made it to where you are close by. This room is somewhere that no one can deny. Go find a thing that makes a home tall, where people are taken with no problem at all._

Sadness knew exactly what that meant. "This next clue must have something to do with stairs," she said while taking heavy breaths.

"We got to look for stairs and fast," Tony said before running off. Sadness caught up with him. Suddenly, the boat was starting to split apart. But it was very slow so it was taking a while.

"I can't find anything!" Sadness said frantically.

Tony had an idea. "It must be back in that room we were in."

That made sense, because they were sure that they missed something. Now they were looking at each other, grabbing both of their hands, and entering the room. Like it did before, it made them be pulled to the left. There was a painting behind Sadness that had a little crack on it. Sadness tore the painting apart - just in case - and suddenly found a set of stairs. Sadness' eyes widened and gestured for Tony to come here. The stairs area was full of water too so they swam up the stairs. There entered a room that only had half the amount of water. There was four big dressers that each had a sign that said, "Find the Key".

Suddenly, they felt the boat tipping over more. Sadness thought that this was the end because of how much the boat tipped over, but all of a sudden, the boat was back to its original position. Sadness and Tony were able to move, _really_ close to being underwater. Sadness saw a dented piece of the wall, and Sadness was able to open it and there was four golden keys inside it.

"I found the keys!" Sadness shouted. The water was at Sadness' neck.

"Nice! Come on!" Tony told her. Sadness and Tony, with their keys, swam quickly to their dressers and unlocked them. The door opened and it felt like dreams have came true.

The lifeboats were in there.

"YES!" they cheered before they were underwater. They grabbed their lifeboats and made their way back down the stairs, while holding their heavy lifeboats.

It was the same trouble they had when they got to the room with the broken painting. They couldn't get to the ladder again! But they were in luck. Because of how much water there was, an area of a wall broke and fell in the water. It caused Sadness and Tony to head for the big hole. There saw the outside world, like it was filled with sunshine and rainbows. Sadness and Tony fell off of the boat, into the cold ocean. They quickly climbed onto their boats and used their hands to paddle away from the huge boat.

They made it.

 _They_ _actually made it!_

"We did it!" Tony cheered. He and Sadness gave each other a tight hug. Sadness felt herself crying tears of joy. The hugging felt like it was forever until a helicopter appeared, with a cheering headmistress.

"Congratulations to the both of you!" the headmistress said cheerfully. "I am so proud of you both! So, so proud!"

"Thank you," the two of the champions said together.

"You did amazing," Tony said to the blue emotion, grabbing her shoulders. "Thank you for the help."

"Same to you," Sadness smiled.

Two servants wrapped towels around the champions. Sadness was soaked, especially with her glasses. She could barely see anything! A servant grabbed a small towel and wiped her glasses for her.

"Thank you," Sadness said to the servant as she put her eye wear back on.

"Now why don't you both sit down and give you some food?" the headmistress suggested.

They both sat down.

"Wow, this feels good," Sadness said feeling relaxed.

"You can say that again," Tony grinned.

"Wow, this feels good," Sadness said playfully.

Tony laughed.

"You know, we make a great team," Tony said.

Sadness nodded. "Yeah, we really do."

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, they felt themselves getting closer to each other, until their lips were inches away.

They kissed.

It felt like Sadness has entered a whole different world; a world of love and affection. Sadness felt Tony hold her by the waist as their lips touched. Sadness couldn't remember anything now.

She had her first kiss.

They stopped the kiss and looked at each other. They knew what was happening with each other:

They were in love.

They felt the helicopter descend down to the ship. They heard a panting lady entering. It was Jessica. She fell down on all fours as the servants wrapped towels around her.

"Take a deep breath, Jessica," the headmistress said calmly. "Look! You made it! Look at what you just accomplished!"

Jessica stood up and Sadness realized that she was crying. It didn't look like tears of joy at all.

She walked over to Sadness and Tony and sat across from them, as the food as being served.

"Hello Jessica!" Tony said happily. "Congratulations! Are you alright?"

Jessica looked at him. "Th...Thanks...but no, I...I'm not alright."

"What's wrong?" Sadness asked.

Jessica did a couple of sniffles and wiped her tears away.

"...James is dead..."

Sadness' stomach suddenly did a major summer sault after hearing those words. He couldn't be dead! Not now!

"Jessica, I'm so sorry..." Sadness whispered. She reached up to her and gave her a hug. Jessica cried on Sadness' shoulder.

"He...He saved me..." Jessica sobbed. "When the boat was splitting apart...I was about to...to fall off and he got me away from the huge crack which...which...which caused him to fall off..." Jessica was crying harder now.

"That's awful," Tony said. He joined in the hug. "He was an amazing fighter."

The headmistress stared at the trio with sorrow. "We have lost a fellow champion," the headmistress said. "He has done the right thing. He has done what a champion should do." She patted Jessica's back gently.

As the helicopter headed back from the beach, the group let go of their hug. Instead of how happy they were of making it, the champions were still not believing of the champion that they have lost.


	10. Never Forgotten

**Hey guys! I'm back! My weekend so far has been pretty painful so let's get to the story! In this chapter, there is gonna be a lot going on, especially since you all found out that James died. So you guys shall see what will be happening.**

 **Tripledent: Indeed. Will TearBrick be figured out? You'll see.**

 **Orangebird124: Wow, the longest review you've posted so far! Thank you so much for it! Your emotions showed very well opinions, especially on the death of James.**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Hahaha, it's fine. XD I know, things are gonna be cra-cra. But thanks m8!**

 **lordhaxsupreme: Whyyyy James!? Yes, he was a good man. Lol, yep, Stormcloud got her kiss! I guess that's good, haha.**

 **Enjoy!**

...

The entrance to Headquarters wasn't like any entrance Sadness had ever done. The first person she saw was Joy, who was staring at her with a fearful face. She didn't show any signs of hatred, just standing still, looking at the blue emotion's eyes.

"Um...Joy?" Sadness asked awkwardly. She could tell Joy was thinking. That look on her face showed it all.

"Sadness..." Joy said. She had a teary voice. "I..." She paused. Sadness could tell that she was about to cry, but didn't want to show it.

"Joy?" Sadness started to have a pained feeling on her stomach.

"I am...I am _so_ _sorry..._ " That was when she let it out. She fell onto her face and covered her face with her knees, during quiet but serious sobbing. Sadness immediately felt horrible, because...she was _Joy._ She has _never_ cried!

"I ruined you," Joy said in between sobs and sniffles. "I...I ruined you as a champion. I didn't know what I was thinking at that time...I was just...I was just worried about the future..." She sat up, with tear falling on her cheeks. "I am _sooo_ sorry for what I said. I guess..." She did one last sniffle before standing up. "I guess you proved me wrong. That was great teamwork you did there with..." She wiped her own tears away. "...with Tony." Joy slowly walked up to Sadness and gave her a soft but big hug. "You did amazing. I'm so proud of you for making it through that course."

Sadness started to feel better. Joy was trying to resolve their conflict because Sadness made it! Making it through that course was definitely worth it!

"It's okay, Joy," Sadness smiled, and hugged the star back. This made Joy start crying again, and happily, rubbing Joy's back, Sadness allowed her to cry on her shoulder.

"I heard about one of the champions..." Joy sniffled. "...dying. Who was it?"

"James Hill," Sadness responded calmly. "He saved Jessica."

Joy sat up and stared at Sadness. "That's really brave of him."

Sadness nodded. "And sad."

Joy chuckled and nodded.

"Are you feeling better now?" Sadness asked.

Joy took a deep breath. "Sure, I think," she said, rubbing her eyes. "But...um, are we back to normal?"

Joy showed that smile that everyone knew. "Definitely," she said. They grabbed each other's hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Thank you, Joy," Sadness said politely. "And um...can I tell you something?"

"Anything," Joy said.

"Um...when me and Tony made it to the helicopter...um, we might of sorta...k-k-kissed...on the lips..."

Joy's face with full of shock, the reaction Sadness excepted to get from her.

"You mean...you guys are a _couple?!"_ Joy asked, her face beaming.

Sadness showed a small smile and nodded.

Joy did the loudest squeal ever, literally about to blow Sadness' eardrums out. "OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH!" Joy screamed, lifting Sadness up and twirling her around.

"Joy, shhhhhh!" Sadness said cringing.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it!" Joy said hugging Sadness - more like squeezing her to pieces. "You got a _boyfriend!_ "

"Yes, I did, but could you keep it down please?" Sadness said, looking around to see if any of the emotions were awake.

Joy breathed heavily. "That is definitely a reward to doing the second course, huh?" Joy asked.

Sadness sighed and nodded. "I guess I'll have to get adjusted to it," Sadness chuckled.

"Get adjusted to what?" said a voice that didn't sound like Joy's.

Disgust was standing there sleepily, with her beauty sleep mask on her forehead.

" _Sadness and Ton-_ " Joy was interrupted by Sadness covering Joy's mouth. Sadness had figured out something...and that something was really bad.

She just remembered the Disgust loved Tony with all of her heart. What was going to happen if Sadness told her about them kissing? She didn't want to lose a friend again! Why did Sadness have to forget about Disgust and her obsession with Tony?

"Disgust," Sadness said looking down. "Can we talk?"

Disgust raised her eyebrows. "Okay...?"

That answer made Sadness even more nervous. "Uh...be right back, Joy," she said. Her heart was beating that it wouldn't allow her to speak correctly.

Sadness lead Disgust to her room and shut the door. "Um...it's about what happened at the end of the second course..."

"Is it about that guy being dead?" Disgust asked. "That James guy?"

Sadness shook her head. "No, something else happened. It was during the travel back from the second course...um..." Sadness heart beat even faster as she was getting close to the confession. "Me and Tony...we...we k-k-k-kissed..."

This was when things were scary. Disgust was just staring at Sadness, with a blank expression. Sadness looked around, really wanting to cry. She couldn't cry now! Not in front of Disgust!

"You...You and Tony...actually... _kissed?_ On the lips?"

Sadness nodded feeling guilty.

"You know, Sadness..." Disgust sighed. "I feel very pained that someone stole Tony from me but...well, I think you deserve it."

That was the least expected response Sadness has ever received from Disgust.

Disgust = Someone Who Can Easily Be Displeased.

"R...Really?" Sadness asked.

Disgust nodded. "You did all that work and you have done it really well. I wish that it wasn't Tony but I'm...I'm very happy for you." She looked down, with red cheeks.

Sadness raised her eyebrows. Disgust was _happy for her?_ Sadness thought that Disgust would hate her for the rest of her life for stealing her hero! But this wasn't the Disgust that Sadness knew.

But it felt like a good thing.

"So...you're happy with me and Tony as a couple?" Sadness asked.

Disgust placed her hand on Sadness' shoulder and nodded. "Stay gold," she said and left the room.

...

It was the next morning. Sadness felt comfortable with heading to her next meeting. She and Joy were best friends again and the talk with Disgust was a complete success. Not only that, but she has a boyfriend! Sadness imagined her and Tony as the Queen and King of All Minds.

It was the best imagination ever that it had Sadness thinking about it during the whole limo trip.

When they got to the module, there was a casket car parked in front. Sadness immediately knew that this has something to do with James.

When the champions got inside, Sadness was right. There was a casket on the stage - an _open_ casket, which revealed a dead James - with sniffling people staring at the casket. Sadness could tell it was James' family.

The headmistress allowed the champions to have a look at his body. It was extremely scary because...it was a _dead person._ Who would want to feel comfortable looking at that!?

Sadness looked at the expressionless body of James. Jessica started getting teary while rubbing James' arm. "He's frozen solid..." Jessica sniffled.

Sadness felt him and he was indeed frozen. His skin felt like a rock and it was freezing. Seeing that body made Sadness want to cry.

Tony must've noticed her face because he held Sadness' hand with comfort.

"He was a good man, yes?" Tony asked.

"Very," Sadness answered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Sadness saw James' jaguar looking at James. The jaguar rubbed his face against James.

"He is gone, Jasper," Tony said to the jaguar.

The jaguar kissed James' face immediately, which was the most saddest but cutest thing Sadness has ever saw.

James' mom, who was still crying, walked up to Sadness. "James really liked you," she sobbed, grabbing Sadness' shoulders. "He said a lot of great things about you." She cried even harder after those words.

Sadness hugged the mother in comfort. "He was a great man," Sadness said trying to be as comforting as possible. "I really liked James too."

"My son...oh my son..." James' mother sniffled as she stopped the hug and went back to looking at James.

The headmistress stood by a microphone. "Everyone, listen please," she said through the mic. "We are going to go through a Mourning with the death of James Hill." The headmistress paused, allowing James' parents to start crying into each others arms. "James Hill was a man who has done an amazing action as a champion. He has shown one of the things that a champion has: courage."

The family cried harder, causing Jessica to start sobbing.

"To the Hill family, you have raised an amazing man that grew up to be a strong, handsome hero," the headmistress said to the crying family. "Your son has done great things."

The headmistress paused again, before continuing. "Now, here is a speech from each champion that James had knew since the beginning of this event."

Jessica started first, since she was the one that James saved. "James is my hero," she said. "Him and I had a great bonding and he always knew how to make someone laugh. I know he may be gone physically but..." She looked at the family. "In the heavens, he will always be with us. Thank you." Jessica left the microphone and Tony went next.

"James was a very great guy," Tony said. "He has always been a humorous guy who would never hurt anyone. He was strong and is a great teammate. James will never be forgotten. Thank you."

It was Sadness' turn...and she had a lot to say.

"James had done something a real man could do," Sadness said. "I've only talked to him once and he looked like someone you could hang out with 24/7." She heard more bawling from the family. "Losing someone is like...having a fight with your best friend and...and losing your relationship with her. It's the same feeling - pain, grief, and, well, depression." Sadness paused, taking a deep breath. "James was an amazing man and he lived a perfect life." Sadness looked at the family. "Thank you for producing and raising a man like James. Thank you." Sadness left the microphone, as everyone started to applaud.

...

"Your speech was great," Anger said a moment after Sadness made it to Headquarters. "When you said that 'fight with your best friend' thing, were you making a connection with that fight with Joy?"

Sadness nodded. "It just reminded me of it because...because of how I was feeling."

Anger showed the 'ok' hand sign. "But...great job, kid. You nailed that second course, just like I said."

Sadness giggled. "Thanks."

Anger grinned in response. "I also heard about you and Tony being a couple."

Sadness looked at him. "Yeah, we are, but...who told you?"

Anger pointed at Joy with his thumb.

"I thought so," Sadness said, rolling her eyes playfully.

The Train of Thought came by Headquarters and stopped. Instead of any deliveries, there were three Mind Games security guards. Sadness hoped it wasn't what she thought it was going to be.

"Is Joy the Emotion in here?" one guard asked.

It was.

Joy looked at the guards curiously. She approached them. "May I help you officers?"

"We need you to come with us, and that is an order," another officer said.

Joy looked nervous. "What...What did I do?"

"Please come with us ma'am," the third officer said.

Joy was really scared now. "Y-Yes sir..." she said. She slowly followed the officers out of Headquarters.

Sadness covered her face with her hands and groaned. She didn't even do anything to stop the officers! Why did she have to open her mouth?

Why does something always have to go wrong!?


	11. The Hearing

**Howdy people! Guess who's back with another chapter? Moi! So anyway, this chapter will be pretty suspenseful (I'm pretty sure the chapter title reveals that XD). So we better get to it!**

 **Tripledent: Yeah, the spirit animals are made from the champions' blood, so they immediately have a fond of them, like Oscar with Sadness. And about Oscar, he hasn't been that important in the most recent chapters, but he is gonna be in this one.**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Yes, it was a sad but intense chappie. Thanks m8! :)**

 **Guest: It's chill, mate. Well, since Sadness is a champion, Disgust didn't want to show disrespect like that. If she did, she would've done an offense. But no, she still likes Tony and if you read, she said that she felt "pained" that Sadness "stole" Tony from her. But I appreciate the honesty. :)**

 **Oranegbird124: Thank you so much! And this review was just as long! :D You guys get your plans because you never know, this chapter title may make things more harder! XD**

 **Enjoy!**

...

If Joy was still at Headquarters, Sadness wouldn't be walking around her room, panicking about what just happened, cursing to herself for opening her big fat mouth. Joy was being taken by _officers!_ Did it have to be _officers,_ out of all people in the Mind Games world?! She was sure that she wasn't as scared as Joy might be right now. But she felt like she was _just_ as afraid.

Her _best friend_ was arrested...all because of _her._

Sadness sat on her bed and started quietly sobbing. Her terrible part of life was really taking over her now. Something good just happened and now it just turned out horribly again. Why did that person have to put her name in the jar?!

That reminded Sadness...she completely forgot that it wasn't her who signed up! It just disappeared like a memory falling down the Memory Dump. She still had to figure this out, but she couldn't, especially since her best friend is arrested.

Now she has two problems to deal with.

Sadness screamed - _really_ loudly - in stress. She was now bawling like a four-year-old falling down his or her bicycle. She heard someone barge into her room. She thought it was Anger but...

It was Fear. A panting, nervous-looking Fear.

"Sadness!" he said with his eyes widening. "You scared me to bits! What's wrong?"

 _What do you think is wrong, you scrub,_ Sadness said in her head. "I'm just really frustrated," is what she really said to him.

"Is it Joy?" Fear asked.

Sadness nodded.

"You know that I'm as stressed as you are," Fear said. "I mean...is saying something like that _really_ an offense to the Mind Games?" He sounded panicky.

"I guess so," Sadness replied. "It _did_ make me feel offended."

"Yes, we all knew," Fear muttered. Sadness stared at him and Fear became frantic. "S-Sorry!"

"It's okay," Sadness accepted. "Thanks for checking on me."

"You're welcome," Fear said calmly before leaving the room.

Sadness lay on her bed and noticed Oscar rubbing on her arm. Oscar, besides Tony, was the only thing she knew that would make her feel better. She rubbed on Oscar's mane.

"Good boy," Sadness said softly before falling asleep.

...

Sadness found herself on a huge platform with Tony and a huge trophy in between them. She and Tony both had crowns on their heads. They both won the Mind Games and it felt like the happiest thing ever. Sadness and Tony stared at each other until Tony said, "Sadness? _Sadness!_ " That voice did not sound like Tony at all. It sounded more like...

"Sadness! Wake up!" Disgust said, gripping on an asleep Sadness and shaking her gently.

"Wha..." Sadness mumbled through her sleep. She opened her eyes and groaned with exhaustion.

"C'mon Sadness, we got picked to go to the hearing. Hurry up," Disgust said and left the room. Sadness noticed that Disgust was dressed up like she was going to some fancy dinner party. Sadness groaned tiredly and went up to get ready. Her hair was a complete mess. Probably because she fell asleep at 6:00 at night.

"Wait..." Sadness said once her sleepiness went away. "What hearing?"

"Joy's hearing, duh," Disgust said in her original tone of voice. "I mean, someone wouldn't be arrested without a hearing, you know."

Sadness covered her face with her hands. She was _screwed._ Once Joy finds out she reported her, history will repeat itself. She will lose her best friend...again.

Sadness put on her Mind Games jacket and tried to fix her tangled hair as much as she can. She looked like a slob but hey, it was only a hearing.

Sadness realized that everyone, even Anger, was dressed up for the hearing. The boys had one tuxedos, which, to Sadness' shock, made them look pretty handsome.

"Guys," Sadness said. "what's with the outfits?"

Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I don't wanna be rude, Sadness," Anger explained. "But this is a hearing for _Joy,_ someone we have knew for a long time. And besides, you're supposed to look nice for a hearing. You're good, kid- I mean, Sadness. A champion is supposed to wear their jackets."

"Alright Mr. Smarty-Pants, we get it," Disgust said impatiently.

Anger glared at Disgust before saying, "Let's go then."

Sadness took a deep breath as the Train of Thought stopped by Headquarters. As Sadness entered the train, she was thinking of the serious consequences that she and/or Joy may go through in the future.

...

The staring was the most awkward experience Sadness has saw. Everybody in the court house recognized her. She heard murmuring and whispering from everyone. But she couldn't focus on that...

She immediately felt heartbroken when she saw Joy. She was looking down sensitively. But what was even worse...

She was _crying._

There was a lady, who must be her lawyer, was rubbing her back smoothly. A couple of seats behind Joy were the other two champions. Sadness has a feeling that she had to go sit with them. She was looking at Joy the whole time she was walking to them.

"Hey Sadness," Jessica said sympathetically.

Tony's greeting was an arm around her and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi guys," Sadness responded, looking down. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, not even Tony, even though his arm felt good around her.

"You guys look really cute together," Jessica said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, thanks," Sadness muttered.

"Are you alright, Sadness?" Tony asked with concern.

Sadness shook her head. "I reported my best friend. And now because of me, we're here...and she's crying."

"What? Sadness, Sadness, Sadness! Don't say that!" Jessica said frantically.

"Yeah, do not think of yourself like this," Tony added.

"You're the best champion that I have ever seen," Jessica smiled. "No offense Tony."

The male champion nodded forgivingly.

"I mean, look at you! You're still here! We're _all_ still here!" Jessica beamed. "We really did show our courage and strength, did we?"

"Yes, we have," Tony said. "You know Sadness, you are the best girl that I could have." He scooted the blue emotion close to him. "I am the luckiest man in the world," he whispered.

Sadness smiled. "Thanks Tony," she said.

Before Tony could reply, there was a judge banging a gavel on the desk to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming to this trial for Joy the Emotion," the judge said. The lawyers stood up and walked to the front of the court house.

"According to the Mind Games National Security, Joy the Emotion has done an offense to the Mind Games community and to a Mind Games champion," one lawyer said.

"Joy," the other lawyer said. "what exactly happened at that time?"

Joy, who was still recovering from crying, sniffled and said, "I...I don't know..."

"You don't know?" the lawyer asked.

Joy covered her face with her hands. "I just...I don't know what I was thinking...I was aware of what I was saying and..." Joy paused and started quietly sobbing. "I don't want to get in trouble..." she cried. "I didn't know this would lead me to this..."

"Please stop crying, ma'am," the first lawyer said casually. "Explain what happened."

"Okay..." Joy sniffled. "It...It was a couple of weeks ago at nighttime. I...I was worried about Sadness and what would happen if she didn't make it."

"Why did you want to say what you thought to her?" the second lawyer asked.

"I just...I just wanted to be honest to her..." Joy explained. "That's what friends are for...right?"

The lawyers looked at each other and the first one said, "Thank you Joy."

Joy started crying again as she headed back to her seat.

"Now, Sadness the Emotion, will you please come up here?" the judge asked.

Sadness didn't even bother looking at Joy as she nervously walked up to the front of the room and sat down.

"First of all, Sadness," the second lawyer said. "What do you think of Joy?"

"Objection," the first lawyer said. "This has nothing to do with the trial."

"Overruled," the judge said.

"What were your thoughts when Joy said the offense?" the second lawyer asked.

"Well...I was mad," Sadness explained. "I couldn't control myself."

"Did you hate Joy the minute she said the offense?" the first lawyer asked.

Sadness was silent before saying, "...Yes."

"Do you think Joy deserves to be the accused one right now?"

That question was hard for her. She didn't want her best friend to be in trouble, but...didn't she deserve it, because of what she said?

"...No," Sadness said.

The lawyers stared at her.

"It wasn't Joy, or my own fault at all," Sadness ended up saying. "It wasn't me at all that signed up to do this. I never put my name down. I never even wanted to be in this _crap._ " Doing that minor curse word in a trial felt like she did the most riskiest thing ever. "I don't want Joy to be in trouble, and I never wanted to do those dangerous stuff. So whoever put my name down, _screw you!_ "

Sadness angrily stomped out of the court house, sobbing on her way out.

...

It was a sobbing madness for the blue emotion. It was during the train ride back down and in Headquarters. She saw Riley chilling on her computer, which were what the emotions planned on doing for her during their hearing trip, and stared at the screen.

"I'm sorry, Riley," Sadness whimpered. "I haven't done anything for you in a long time. I feel like a bad emotion." She started sobbing on the console, causing Riley to feel a bit sad, since Sadness' crying was causing her to press buttons.

Sadness felt something rub her arm and knew the soft feeling: Oscar. Sadness smiled with tears and patted Oscar gently on the head.

Sadness hugged the lion tightly, as she started her sob fest again. Oscar lay down, allowing Sadness to cry on his back.

Sadness sniffled and looked at the lion. "I wish everything could go perfectly, don't you?"

Oscar did the head movement again.

Sadness chuckled. "I guess you understand me, big boy," she said.

The lion rubbed Sadness again and allowed her to fall asleep on him.


	12. The Cut

**Howdy horses! This week was pretty slow, tbh. But anyway, I'm back! This chapter is gonna be important because...I'm not telling you! Read on to see!**

 **Tripledent: You'll see! Yeah, that where I get it from sometimes.**

 **ponystoriesndothers: You mean a pretty sad chappie, right? Nah, jk. XD Thanks man!**

 **Orangebird124: Thank you so much! Yeah, it's kind of like The Hunger Games, if you know what I mean. ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **WARNING: Be aware that there is going to be SELF-HARM in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Sadness, laying on the couch, was thinking. Not in the way of thinking about what is going on with her life or what is happening to her; it's the kind of thinking with figuring something out. And that something is: who in the world put her name down?

She knew it couldn't be any of the emotions because they wouldn't do something like that. But she didn't know about Anger...he was the only one that signed up. But would Anger be _that_ mean? After all, he was trying to help her and give her advice, which is not the Anger that Sadness knew.

She knew that it wasn't any of the champions or headmistress because, well, they signed their names. They wouldn't just _write_ someone's name down just because they can...right?

And then there was Audrey. Sadness was thinking of her as well. She kept remembering how Audrey said that she would look good as a champion. But would that help at all? Would that show that Audrey signed up?

"No," Sadness muttered to herself. She sighed loudly and covered her face with her hands. She was the only one at Headquarters...alone...hopeless...feeling stupid about what she did during the hearing...

She lost her temper again...at the wrong time. Her anger was still there, wanting her to scream her confession. She literally just told everyone what really happened with her not-signing-up-but-got-chosen-anyway drama.

Sadness started crying, but it was the regular crying that she did. But on the inside, she kept feeling more and more frustrated and helpless. She didn't know what to do. She had the final course coming up and she was feeling like this. What a great way to prepare...

Sadness, still in tears. headed to the kitchen. She didn't know what she was thinking and what she was doing. She kept thinking some thoughts that are the most terrible thoughts ever. She couldn't help it. It was like her thoughts controlled her.

Sadness was now seen holding a knife. Not the weapon type of knife, it was just a utensil. She kept staring at it, thinking about what's happening right now, but she had that feeling like...she _had_ to do it. Like she _wanted_ to do it.

She now saw herself placing her knife near her arm. Even worse, she saw herself cutting her own flesh with it slowly. She immediately felt a major pain on her arm, and it was worse than any pain she want through.

"AUGH!" she screamed, trying to get the pain away. She felt herself continue cutting until the horrible pain on her wounded arm got worse. She dropped the knife and started bawling, looking at the cut that she had caused on her own arm. Blood started dripping but she weakly grabbed a napkin to keep the blood from getting on the floor. She was curled up on the floor, clutching her arm. What had she done?!

She grabbed an ice pack and placed it over her cut. Still in tears and pain, she crawled to her room, slammed the door, locked it, and huddled on her bed. What would the emotions think of what she did to herself? She couldn't even believe what she did.

She suddenly heard the Train of Thought chug by Headquarters. Sadness immediately put a napkin over her wound, pushed her sleeve down and stood there, waiting for whoever is visiting to enter.

Like Sadness expected, it was the emotions.

But they weren't feeling any type of sadness or guilt: they were _happy._ Everyone was literally jumping up and down, getting into a group hug. Joy tackled Sadness into a hug, with Sadness trying to hold her sleeve so her napkin wouldn't fall out.

"WHOOOO HOOO! SADNESS, YOU'RE MY HERO!" Joy squealed, jumping up and down, clutching Sadness' shoulder.

"What?! What happened?!" Sadness asked curiously.

"Take it away, guys!" Joy said cheerfully to the others.

Everyone got into a group and screamed, "JOY. IS. NOT. GUILTY!"

Sadness just stared in shock. Joy is _not guilty?!_ That was the best news that Sadness had ever heard!

"You're _not?!_ " Sadness said with surprise. This was amazing! Joy did an offense but was found innocent! It was unbelievable!

"No, I'm not!" Joy beamed. "It was all because of what you said at that hearing!"

"I...I...I can't believe it. How though? I never really said anything anyway."

"Never said anything?!" Anger said grabbing Sadness' shoulders. "Sadness, you said that Joy didn't deserve to be on that trial because you never wrote your name down. You never told anyone you didn't sign up?"

Sadness looked down and shook her head.

"That was the whole reason why Joy is innocent: because of you saying that you didn't write your name down," Disgust explained. "The person that wrote your name down is the one in trouble."

Sadness was shocked: she saved her best friend from being guilty! She was a hero! Again! Sadness did a weak smile and gave Joy a soft hug. But Sadness noticed that Fear was staring at her in a weird way.

"Sadness...?" Fear said. "Is there anything in your sleeve? And I'm not talking about the idiom."

"Uh..." Sadness said nervously. She glanced at her sleeve and covered. "N-No..."

Now everyone was looking at her sleeve. Did Fear have to notice that?

"Are you sure, Sadness?" Anger said, now noticing it. "It sure looks like it."

"Y-Yeah, I'm s-sure," Sadness lied. She grabbed her sleeve more tighter.

"Can we see?" Joy asked.

"No!" Sadness said immediately, turning away from the others.

"Sadness..." Joy began.

"Just drop it, Joy," Disgust said. "We don't want anymore drama."

Joy sighed. "Fine," she said, still staring at Sadness.

Everyone left for the console except for Anger. So now it was just Sadness and the brick. It was Anger that she was with, so she covered her sleeve more.

"Why are you still covering your sleeve? We believe you, you know," Anger said.

"U-Uh..." Sadness, shaking, let go of her sleeve, but it was a terrible idea. Because of how much she was grabbing onto her napkin, she caused it to get lose and slip out, which is exactly what happened to it.

Sadness, her heart beating about a billion beats per minute, shaking like an earthquake, watched the bloody napkin fall to the floor. Anger had his mouth open as he saw the napkin. He picked it up and stared at it.

"Sadness," Anger said dumbfounded. "What did you do?"

Sadness had never felt this nervous. She rushed to her room, slammed the door and locked it. This was it: Anger was gonna scream at her again. She hid in a corner until she heard banging from her door.

"SADNESS!" Anger roared continuing to bang on the door. "LET ME IN!"

"NO!" Sadness screamed crying in her corner.

"I GUESS I HAVE NO CHOICE!" Anger yelled through the door. Sadness heard a deep breath, and she saw her door get crushed by Anger and get tipped to the floor.

Sadness screamed. "MY DOOR!"

Anger ignored the broken door and stomped up to the recessive teardrop. He grabbed her wrists and it was the complete opposite of gentle. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Anger said in pure rage.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" Sadness stuttered, not knowing what to say because of what was happening.

"LET ME SEE YOUR ARM!" Anger ordered.

Sadness screamed as Anger grabbed her arm and pulled her sleeves up. He noticed the cut on her arm and gasped loudly.

"Sadness, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Anger shouted more louder than ever.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I c-c-c-cut mys-s-s-sself with the kn-kn-kn-kn-knife," Sadness said ducking down just in case Anger does his intense and destructive, well, anger.

"WHAT?!" Anger roared.

"I'MSORRYPLEASEDON'TKILLME!" Sadness said as quick as lightning.

"Sadness, what were you thinking?" Anger asked, starting to soften up the screaming a bit.

"It-It-It-It was just...stress," Sadness said looking down. "I couldn't do anything to help myself and I just...did it...just like that."

"You. Are. _NUTS!_ " Anger said, now gently holding her arm and looking at the wound. "You need some medical attention."

"What?!" Sadness said nervously. "Nonononononononono please no!"

"Sadness, you literally caused harm to yourself!" Anger said. "We gotta take you to the hospital."

"Nooooo, please don't!" Sadness cried, getting teary.

"I'm sorry, but we have to," Anger said. He grabbed a phone and dialed 9-1-1 as Sadness started crying.

Anger was right: what _was_ she thinking?

...

Sadness woke up in a completely different room. She heard beeping and looked around, realizing that she was in the hospital. Her cut was in a bandage and near the bandage, a syringe was poking her arm.

A doctor walked in. "Sadness, you're awake!" he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," Sadness mumbled. "What happened?"

"You fainted when the paramedics got here," the doctor explained. "But don't worry, you'll be fine. Would you like a glass of water?"

"Yes please," Sadness said tiredly. As the doctor left, Sadness laid back on her pillow and before the doctor could come back with the water, she fell asleep.

...

Sadness woke up again, still the hospital. But she felt some light things on her. First of all, on the counter was the glass of water she asked for. Then there were get-well gifts. These gifts were so sweet that it made Sadness cry tears of joy.

From Joy was a bouquet of flowers with a card that read, "Feel better, my hero. Love ~Joy~".

From Disgust was a little bag of candy, with the bag written on, saying, "To the best champion in the world. Your friend, Dis".

From Fear was a pretty necklace and bracelet that had a silver shining heart on it. Sadness put it on to show how much she loved it.

And what Anger gave her was the best gift she gotten. It was a box of chocolates - her _favorite_ box of chocolates - with the treats shaped like hearts. There was a card that said, "To the best friend in the world and the most strongest trooper I've met. -Anger".

Sadness smiled. Anger giving her a gift felt like she had met her true love, which she already has met.

There was a knock on the door and the same doctor entered the room. "Hello Sadness," he said. "Your co-workers and boyfriend want to see you. Would it be okay with you?"

"Sure, thank you," Sadness said. "But...could you send them in individually?"

The doctor nodded. "Whatever's best for you." He exited the room and the first person to enter was Joy, who bolted in and squeezing Sadness into a hug.

"Oh Sadness," Joy said sounding like she was gonna cry. Joy stopped the hug and looked at the bandaged arm. "Why did you do that?"

Sadness didn't know what to say. She felt bad; it was a happy moment until she ruined it all. I'm sorry..." she sighed.

Joy took Sadness' hand and squeezed it tightly. "I know how you feel. You're not alone, Sadness." Joy softly smiled.

Sadness returned the smile by hugging Joy one more time. "Thanks for the gift," she said while the hug was in progress.

"You're welcome," Joy replied before leaving the room.

The next person was Disgust. She was holding a rose.

"Hey there," Disgust greeted, handing the rose to Sadness. "I thought I didn't give you enough so I gave you this in extra."

"I thought the candy was enough," Sadness said. "Thank you, though."

The two ladies stared at each other until they gave each other a little hug. It wasn't that big of a hug, it was just Disgust gently clutching Sadness shoulders. Vise versa for Sadness.

"Don't do something like that again, okay?" Disgust asked. "I don't wanna lose someone as strong as you."

Sadness nodded. "I promise."

Disgust grinned. "Atta girl," she said. She sighed quietly. "Well, I guess I better go. Hope Tony's treating you well."

Sadness chuckled. "He is, very well." The blue emotion paused before adding, "Stay gold."

Disgust snickered and gave her a playful nudge, albeit not roughly. She then stood up and left the room. Fear was the next one to enter.

"Hi Fear," Sadness said. She could tell he was scared of where he was at.

"H-Hey," Fear responded. "H-How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," Sadness said. There was silence for a while until the teardrop said, "Thanks for the jewelry stuff."

"Oh! Uh, um, you're welcome," Fear said frantically but politely.

Sadness quietly laughed.

Fear looks down and blushes. "Sorry."

Sadness, in response, smiled and gave Fear a gentle hug. She felt the nerve flinch a bit until he hugged her back.

"Th-Thanks..." Fear said kindly.

"You're welcome," Sadness retorted.

Fear waved goodbye and quickly left the room. Anger immediately stepped inside as soon as Fear exited.

"Sadness..." Anger began. He sat down on the bed and sighed. This made Sadness feel bad.

"Anger, I'm really sorry about what I did," Sadness whimpered. "I really am..." Sadness put her head down and started crying.

Sadness felt something that she had never felt from Anger. She felt rocky but study hands gently embracing her.

Anger was _hugging her!_ And he _hated_ hugs!

Sadness stopped crying and looked at Anger. He was still embracing her.

"I know, I know, this is not myself at all," Anger rolled his eyes. "But I just felt bad. I didn't want you to get hurt. I never want you to get hurt, okay? I was worried sick, kid. Don't do something like that again. I'm sorry about that screaming I was causing."

Sadness grinned and hugged Anger back. "Thanks, Anger. And thank you for the chocolates."

"My pleasure," Anger responded. He nodded pleasingly at Sadness. "Later, kid," he said and left the room.

Last but not least was the man of Sadness' dreams: Tony Anthony. He speed-walked to his girlfriend and they shared a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Oh Sadness, I was so worried about you," Tony cried. He looked like he shed a million tears today.

"I'm so sorry Tony..." Sadness apologized as their heads pressed together. "I didn't know what I was doing..."

Tony stroked her hair. "I love you, my little trooper," he said lovingly.

Sadness giggled. "I love you more, sweet face," she said. Tony was about to leave when Sadness forgot about something.

"Wait! Tony!" Sadness called to him.

Tony turned around in concern.

"Doctor!" Sadness called again. It was a while until the doctor came in quickly. "Could you bring in Disgust?"

"Yes ma'am," the doctor nodded and went back out.

"Oh, you want me to meet Disgust, yes?" Tony asked.

Before Sadness could answer, the doctor came back in with Disgust.

"What is it, Sa-" Disgust paused. When she saw Tony, the blushing was crazy. She looked down, put her hands behind her back and stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Eh, um, hello there," Tony said awkwardly. "You must be Disgust, am I correct?"

Disgust, still red as a cherry, slowly looked up at Tony and nodded frantically. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes I am."

Tony showed his hand. "It is nice to meet a fan."

Disgust's shaking hands grabbed Tony's and they shook hands.

"N-Nice to m-meet you too, heh," Disgust said smiling a little.

"Awww," Sadness laughed.

Disgust glared at her playfully.

"It is a pleasure to see you," Tony beamed. "I hope we meet again." He nodded and left the room.

Disgust watched Tony leave with shock. There was awkward silence until Disgust looked at Sadness.

"Girl," Disgust said jokingly. "You don't know what I'm gonna do with you."

"Sorry if it wasn't the right time-" Sadness looked down.

"Don't you _dare_ say sorry!" Disgust said grabbing Sadness' shoulders. "You just made me the happiest person ever."

Sadness smirked. "Thanks, I guess."

Disgust nodded and sighed dreamily. "My hero..." she squealed before fainting with happiness into Sadness' arms.


	13. The Final Course

**Hey guys! Guess what?! You are about to read the biggest chapter of this story because it's the climax of the story! Dun dun dun! And as you guys can see, I changed the rating of the story from K+ to T because of the self-harm and the violence in the final course so this is officially my first rated T story XD Things are gonna get pretty intense so I hope you enjoy the climax!**

 **Tripledent: One step ahead of you! XD I guess you'll have to see.**

 **Orangebird124: Whoa Anger, don't hurt my best friend with that frying pan! I'd reckon you go to that corner. XD But thank you for the review! :)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: AAAAA I KNOW! XD Your wish has came true. Check out dat rating. XD**

 **lordhaxsupreme: I'm glad to hear...er, well,** ** _read_** **that. XD Haha, yeah, things happen over and over again. :D Yes indeed, and thanks!WARNING: This is the final course, so be aware that there is going to be MAJOR VIOLENCE in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

...

" _Sadness,_ " the blue emotion read aloud on a letter she received. " _congratulations on surviving the first and second courses and we are proud of hearing that you made it to the final course. We know your name wasn't put down but the champions are required to participate in the final course, which is what we are going to explain to you. But before we do, the Mind Games National Security is going to find the person who put your name down. Now, this final course is the hardest out of the three courses. You are going to be stuck in the Subconscious, while being hunted by four nemesis'. You are going to have to go through a series of obstacles, in which you will receive six different keys, while being targeted by the nemesis'. You will use each key to unlock a dorr that will lead you out of the Subconscious. Once you have all six keys, you have escaped. Each nemesis has a different type of weapon: one has a knife, another one has a chainsaw, another one has a choking rope, and the last one has an axe. You are going to have to try to escape the Subconscious without being caught by a nemesis and while going through the obstacles. Be aware as the time goes by, more nemesis' will appear. Thank you and we wish you luck on the final course. From, The Mind Games Community_ "

This was when things got out of control. As soon as she saw the information about the nemesis, Sadness couldn't help but think that this was the course where she won't make it. First of all, there were actual people trying to kill her, and second of all, she was terrible with obstacles. This really _was_ the most hardest course. But what sucked even more was that it was today and right now, she was waiting for her limo to pick her up.

"Whoa, there are actual people _hunting you?!_ " Fear sad with worry. "I don't know Sadness. This is really dangerous."

Sadness, without looking at the purple emotion, nodded. "That's what it's supposed to be," she responded. She continued looking out into the Mind World. This actually may be the last time that she's looking out there. After being released from the hospital two days ago, she thought that she would be strong enough to at least try her hardest on that final course.

She couldn't imagine what it's like to be murdered, or something along those lines. She could tell that it's extremely painful, but how painful was it? What would she feel if she was murdered? What would she see? Think? Say? She might be having that feeling today. Her heart started beating a billion times as the limo has arrived to pick up Sadness. She entered the limo and saw the two other champions sitting in their seats. What was depressing was that James' seat was empty. Instead, there was a bouquet of flowers on it.

"Hey Sadness," Jessica and Tony said at the same time. Sadness gave Jessica a hug in response and she and Tony shared a peck on the lips and a soft hug. The three champions knew that they were all nervous about the final course. This was the biggest course of all time, who would be excited about that?

Sadness leaned her head on Tony's shoulder and kissed him on said shoulder. Tony responded with putting his arm around her and massaged her shoulder. Sadness started to feel a bit better, even thought she was aware about what she is about to do.

"I think I may know who put your name down," Tony said. Sadness looked at him curiously. Tony nodded. "Jessica told me, right Jessica?"

"Hm?" She was dozing off before Tony called her. "Oh! Yeah...I did."

Now Sadness was looking at both of them curiously. "Who is it?"

"Audrey," Tony and Jessica said immediately at the same time.

Sadness just stared at them for a moment. She actually knew it had to do with Audrey but...it's just too obvious. What if it's someone else? "Are you sure?" Sadness asked.

"Positive," Jessica said. "The National Security is searching for her. As you probably saw, she's not with us right now." And she was right. Sadness looked at the seats ahead of her and found that Audrey's seat is empty. Was she trying to hide somewhere?

"Wow," Sadness said. "I actually knew it would be her. She was looking at me like she wanted me badly."

Tony grabbed his phone. "I have found this security camera footage that was the day before the convention," he said, showing Sadness his phone.

Sadness pressed the play button. It was showing Audrey holding her clipboard. She was looking around like she just broke into a store. She wrote something on her clipboard and placed it by the computer as soon as the headmistress came in. Audrey was reacting by turning around as quick as lightning. The headmistress was going to the computer and started typing some stuff in.

"Ah, we have an emotion signing up, eh?" the headmistress said on the video. "Ah, two of them actually! Very exciting indeed!" She started typing some more.

"Yes, it is," Audrey smiled.

"What Audrey was writing was your name," Jessica said. "She placed the clipboard by the computer so that the headmistress could type it in. But...wait, there was another emotion who signed up?"

"Yeah," Sadness said. "My friend, Anger, did."

"Anger, yes?" Tony said thoughtfully. "He would look like a great champion."

"I wish he was chosen instead of me..." Sadness sighed.

Tony pecked her on the cheek to cheer her up and then showed Sadness another security camera footage. It showed the big jar full of cards. Sadness could actually see the names on the cards that Audrey was holding. One was Anger's card. What she saw made Sadness so angry. Audrey was crumbling Anger's card into pieces! She wanted to get out of that limo and beat that woman! Why would she do something like that?! She was immediately telling Anger, if she has the chance to. Then there was Sadness' card that she was holding. Audrey placed the card right on the top center of the jar and stared at it for a moment. Then she left.

"Why would she do that?!" Sadness said in shock.

"That is how she was caught," Tony explained. "I showed the footage to the headmistress and she showed it to the Mind Games security."

"I can't wait until she has that look on her face when she is caught," Sadness smirked. She sounded so evil but what that manager did to Anger made her hate Audrey's guts. She was Anger's friend, and that is what friends are for.

They suddenly heard the cheering and roaring of the audience. They were here, at the Subconscious. The gate was open and the limo drove straight into it. Sadness shivered as she saw the tall broccoli, and all the spooky sounds and things she can hear and find. It was a long time until the limo stopped and everyone exited out of it. There was a red line that, according to the headmistress, was the starting line. The champions stood behind it. Sadness _had_ to find those keys, she _had_ to.

"Good luck to you all," the headmistress said, doing a curtsey to him and went to the limo. The limo later on drove away as the final course was about to begin. Sadness could see some of the obstacles and they looked tough. Sadness' heart was beating more faster than usual.

"Champions," an announcer said. "On your mark, get set..." There was an air horn sound and everyone started to go. The final course has began.

Everyone separated. Sadness went to an obstacle with monkey bars on them. It wasn't those monkey bars on a playground: it was one with fire on the sides of them, and they were as hard as a rock. Sadness climbed the ladder to the bars and started going on her first one. She thought that the fire wasn't necessary for this course because it didn't do anything to her. She reached for the next bar and clung on it. Sadness looked down and suddenly, there was a nemesis right below her. It was in a hood to where she can't see its face and it was holding a knife. Sadness could _not_ fall off that course. If she did, she was _dead._

Sadness went for the next bar and held on to it tightly. She had four more bars to go. The nemesis was staring up at her, waiting for her to fall off. Sadness grabbed the next bar and almost slipped off, causing her to scream. She recovered with relief and made sure that she was ready to cling the next bar. When she was, she grabbed hold of the bar and used her feet to get on top, which was something that was easier to her. She crawled on the rest of the bars and was able to make it across.

There were three keys for each of the champions. Each key has their initials. It was obvious that Sadness' key was S.E because it must've been "Sadness" and "Emotion". She grabbed the key, put it in her jacket pocket, and climbed down the course. The nemesis that was watching her was still after her. Sadness ran as quick as she can. She was glad that the nemesis was supposed to walk, according to the headmistress, because she was able to get to the next obstacle closest to her. It was a balancing beam course except that it was higher than a gymnastics beam; _way_ higher. Like the first course she did, there was fire on the side. Sadness climbed the ladder and saw that the beam was really narrow. Sadness tried to do what Tony told her to do on the first course: trying to think that she is just walking on a regular floor. She did so and walked as slow as she can. She realized that the nemesis was going after her...on the obstacle! And it was going _fast!_

Sadness screamed again and turned to her side, running without falling off. She was able to get to that end and jump to where the keys were. Sadness saw that Jessica's key was gone, which meant that she already made it through that course. The nemesis was about to go to where Sadness was as soon as she got her second key. She placed it in her pocket and zoomed away from the nemesis.

This time, the nemesis wasn't going after her. Sadness saw Tony running to his next course. He had the same number of keys as Sadness did and he was being chased by the nemesis she had to be chased by and another one that was holding a choking rope.

"TONY!" Sadness yelled. The nemesis and Tony both looked at Sadness. The nemesis walked up to Sadness, hunting for her, and Tony rushed up to Sadness. He was fast! He grabbed Sadness' hand and took her to the obstacle he was going to.

Sadness was breathing heavily as Tony tried to calm her down. "Hey hey hey, you will be okay," he said. "There are six nemesis' right now. They just added two. I will protect you, okay Sadness? We can do this. We all can." He dragged Sadness up and the third obstacle, which was climbing a razor sharp ladder. Tony climbed first and pulled up with him. They all tried to climb as fast as they can but the sharpness that was touching their hands prevented them. It felt painful to get hurt from that ladder.

"Stay close to me, okay?" Tony said as they kept climbing. "You are doing great." Sadness looked down and saw not two but _three_ nemesis' below them. Sadness reacted and climbed too fast that she felt a huge pain from the sharpness of the ladder.

"OW!" she cried, after she got cut from the ladder.

Tony hugged Sadness and dragged her close to him. "Sh sh sh sh sh, you're okay," he whispered. "I got you." Sadness saw blood coming from her hand. That cut was deeper than the cut on her arm!

They were able to make it to the top of the ladder and they grabbed their third key. Jessica's key was still there and Sadness felt bad for her.

Speaking of Jessica, things weren't going good for her. There were _four nemesis'_ after her! And they were about to surround her! Sadness couldn't see Jessica die! Not at all!

"JESSICA!" Sadness screamed. All four nemesis' looked at her and Tony and went after her. Jessica looked fearful as she motioned for them to run. They did as she went to the ladder course. Sadness realized that Jessica had four keys. She had two more and Sadness and Tony had three more.

Sadness and Tony ended up separating again. Tony went to the monkey bars course and Sadness went to a bow and arrow course. She had to shoot the arrow to the target. There was a nemesis with an axe coming after Sadness. Two nemesis' were after Tony. Three nemesis' were after Jessica. Sadness had a reaction about the nemesis about 200 feet away from her. It was the worst reaction ever...

Sadness aimed the bow at the nemesis and shot it right at the nemesis' chest. The nemesis fell the ground, dead. Sadness gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

 _She killed a nemesis._

Sadness, panting like crazy, ran up to the dead nemesis and pulled the arrow out of its dead body. Sadness had a risky idea: She grabbed the axe the nemesis had. There was blood on the arrow that Sadness shot, but she ignored it and continued to shoot the arrow. She missed five times until it had the middle spot of the target and there was a gate by the target that opened. Tony and Jessica must've went through that course because Sadness' key was the only one left. She started crying, still thinking about what she did, as she grabbed her fourth key. She had two more.

Sadness ran into Jessica, who had two nemesis' after her now. Jessica was in shock to see Sadness holding an axe. She had no idea if she was supposed to kill any nemesis, but if she did, she would in big trouble. Should she ruin her chance, or should she save Jessica?

She thought being a hero would be better, but what would be the consequences if she did? Sadness whimpered and slammed the axe right at Jessica's nemesis and at her nemesis. She was able to kill them both.

"SADNESS, WHAT THE HELL?!" Jessica screamed.

Sadness started bawling. "I'M SORRY!"

"No no no, it's okay! But Sadness, you kill a nemesis, five more will be added!" Jessica said before she ran away. And she was right again. There were a ton of nemesis' now. And some of them were after Sadness.

Why did she do that?

Sadness ran to the fifth obstacle, which were jumping hurdles on a platform. Two nemesis' were after her while the other two were below her, waiting for her to fail the hurdles.

Sadness jumped with all her might over the hurdles. She gasped as she tripped from the hurdle. She immediately got back up and realized that a nemesis with a chainsaw was right at her tail. Sadness couldn't kill it, because she would have even more of them after her. Instead, she kicked it right at the private part and the nemesis with the chainsaw fell down the platform. She continued jumping the hurdles and made it to the end, grabbing her fifth key. She had one more left! She wanted to get out of this place! She couldn't take it anymore!

She rushed to the last obstacle, which was finding a way across a brick wall. She tried to reach for the top but it was too big. She tried climbing, but there was nothing to hold on to. She looked down and suddenly there was something weird about the floor. Sadness felt it and realized she could dig under the wall. The dirt was easy to dig because a minute later, Sadness was climbing to the other side of the wall. She grabbed her key and all she had to do was find her door, where she places the three keys.

While she was finding her door, with two nemesis' now after her, she suddenly heard a man screaming. It sounded like it wasn't far way from her. She hoped that it wasn't Tony. The nemesis walked to the sound as Sadness rushed to continue finding her door. But suddenly, there was Tony...

Sadness screamed, and it was the loudest scream she could do. "NOOOOOO!" she cried. She walked up to Tony. There was blood all around him and he was expressionless and motionless.

He was dead...

"NO TONY NO!" Sadness sobbed with all her might. "DAMMIT TONY! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! DAMMIT TONY DAMMIT!" Sadness' tears were madness right now. Three nemesis' were after her. She picked up the dead body and continued searching for her door, cursing under her breath and bawling like crazy. She suddenly found a door that had her name on it. She rushed up to that door. It had six holes on it, which must've bene for each key. Still holding Tony's corpse, she quickly placed the six keys into the holes. The door opened on it's own and Sadness rushed out.

She did it...

She did the final course...

She actually made it...

But she never thought of that. She was crying, still cursing and hugging the dead body. There was a room that had no one in there. Sadness was alone...with a dead body. Sadness started screaming and sobbing. "DAMMIT TONY! DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! PLEASE DON'T DIE! PLEASE..." She started bawling louder and louder.

Someone entered the room. It was the headmistress. She gasped loudly and covered her mouth with her hands in shock. "Sadness, oh my goodness!" she shouted.

"HE'S GONE!" Sadness sobbed. "I CAN'T HAVE HIM GO! PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" She couldn't stop screaming.

"Sadness, you can't take a dead person with you!" the headmistress said. She looked like she was going to cry too.

"NO!" Sadness roared. "I AM NOT LEAVING HIM! PLEASE DO SOMETHING! PLEEEEEASE!"

"Shhh..." the headmistress said calmly. She picked up the dead body and placed him on the couch. She wiped off all the blood on him. "I'm sorry Sadness...It happened with James...now it happened to him..."

Sadness fell onto her knees and started sobbing. She lost her boyfriend...she lost her king...she became The Queen of All Minds...but she didn't care. She wanted Tony, and Tony was all she wanted.

"Come with me," the headmistress said. Sadness obeyed and while crying, she followed the headmistress. "B-But...wh-what about...J-J-Jessica...?" she asked in between tears.

The headmistress stopped, looked at Sadness, and looked down.

Sadness gasped. "SHE CAN'T BE DEAD TOO?!" she screamed.

The headmistress continued staring at the ground and nodded. "She had too many nemesis' coming after her. She got surrounded during her last obstacle..."

 _Not Jessica too!_ Sadness couldn't take it! Because of all the stress she had, she fell the ground, unconscious.

...

Sadness woke up. Like she expected, she was in the hospital. There was a bandage around the cut on her hand. There were a ton of gifts beside her. There were get-well gifts and 'congratulations' gifts. A doctor - a different one - came in. He was smiling.

"Hello, Queen of All Minds," he said.

Sadness sniffled and looked. She suddenly remembered what happened...with Tony. She started crying. "Tony..."

The doctor hugged her comfortingly. "I am so sorry about your loss. He was an amazing man. He played a great game. Jessica did too."

Sadness didn't respond. She continued crying. She lost not one but two people that were really close to her...

Jessica was a really good friend that was always there for her. She had a great bond with Sadness and she was the nicest person she could ever met. Then there was Tony...

He was the perfect guy for her. He was Sadness' world. She felt happy with him and he was the only person that ever made her smile. Sadness wanted this to be a dream...she wanted to wake up, sleeping peacefully, never being chosen as a champion, with Tony still alive and everything being peaceful.

But of course, it was a nightmare. The worst nightmare Sadness has ever suffered.


	14. The Proposal

**Hey guys! This week was slow XD Anyway, it's summer for meh and I've had the best chat ever with someone (you know who you are XD). So anyway, wooaaahhh, Tony and Jessica are dead! And WOOOAAAHHHHH THIS WILL LEAD TO MORE DRAMA! This chapter is gonna get very dramatic and crazy. People who love drama will probably love this chapter.**

 **Tripledent: Yep, I've been planning on adding the nemesis' since the beginning of this story...and Tony's death. :( Yeah, just like what happened with the Hunger Games, except it was two people. XD Oh, no, you were right from the first review. It was the Hunger Games.**

 **Oranegbird124: Thank you so much! Woah, Disgust, that reaction though. XD Well, I hate to say it, but there's no way of reviving him. :( Yep, you guys can play "My Immortal" all you want. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: OOHHH THE DRAMA! :( Haha, yeah, that's why I changed the rating. XD**

 **lordhaxsupreme: Yes, I am very evil. What's even more evil of me is that I planned on this death since the beginning of the story. XD But thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

 _What can she do?_

Sitting on her usual seat in her limo, as a cheering audience roars with happiness from her victory, Sadness leaned her head back, not caring at all about everyone throwing all sorts of flowers on the limo to congratulate her, and paparazzi snapping their cameras to get a photo of her. She didn't care at all. Tony is gone...and so is Jessica.

 _What can she do?_

She thought about what would happen if Tony was still here. She would actually be waving at the crowd of cheering and flower-throwing people, and smiling for a photo from the paparazzi. She would've felt safe with the guards all around the limo, keeping watch. But she felt absolutely zero happiness right now. Her love of her life and her best friend was gone.

 _What can she do?_

The limo was taking her to the convention, because, according to the headmistress, she has to do her "victory speech". She lost her closest people and she has to do a _speech?_ At _this minute?_ Sadness lay her head on her knees, huddled together, and started crying quietly. She lost him. It couldn't be true. Everyone was gone...and Sadness was the only champion left. She was the Queen of All Minds...but with no king.

 _What can she do?_

Sadness felt someone massaging her shoulder gently. The headmistress was kneeling by her in comfort. Sadness liked the headmistress. She was very understanding and plus, her massages felt good. Sadness mumbled a "thanks" and continued leaning her head back in grief. She suddenly felt the limo stop, which meant that she was at the convention. Her heart started beating. She still had tears on her eyes and she did not want to look like a crybaby on stage. She wiped her eyes quickly and took a deep breath, before a servant opened the door for her to exit.

 _What can she do?_

There was a crowd of people. Everyone was literally in silence, starring at Sadness. There were a couple of people that gave her flowers, in which she accepted politely but sadly. Most of these people were talking photos of her. There were security guards walking with her to the stage. Sadness was finally seeing herself holding a microphone, with thousands of people staring at her.

"Hello...everyone," Sadness greeted, beginning her speech. "I...I want to thank you for everyone who supported me...during this event. There has been a lot of crazy times and...scary moments." She looked down before continuing. "I hate thinking about what happened to the other three champions: James Hill, Jessica Reyes, and Tony Anthony." Saying Tony's name, Sadness felt tears rushing up her eyes. She couldn't cry! Not in front of everyone! She did hear a few girls sobbing but she didn't care.

There was suddenly a screen, for both the audience and Sadness to see, that said "The Fallen". It showed three pictures of the dead champions. It then showed just James. Sadness knew that she had to talk about him.

"James was a fighter and a hero," Sadness explained. "He was an amazing man, although I have only talked to him once. I have heard good things from his family and I have always imagined a great bonding between me and him." She was in silence for a moment, until a picture of Jessica appeared.

"Jessica..." This was when she started getting teary. "She was my best friend. We were very close and she was the most nicest person I met. She was a great person and she didn't deserve any of this." There was more silence until finally, it was the big moment. A picture of Tony showed up. And by looking at him was when the tears came out.

"And Tony..." Sadness sniffled. "...Tony..." She covered her face with her hands and started quietly crying. The headmistress put her arm around her. "You can talk when you're ready, Sadness," she said in comfort.

"Tony...he...he was th-the love of my life..." She could hear more sobbing from the audience. "I don't know if an-any of you guys know this but...Tony and I were a c-couple..." There were some people that murmured to others. The security guards stomped their feet to have everyone be quiet, in which they obeyed.

Sadness continued. "He was the b-best boyfriend...I...I could ever h-have...He would always make me smile and...he...he was going to be my k-king..." Sadness paused again. "There is someone that I knew all of my life that loved Tony with all of her heart and I..." She started crying. "I felt awful for taking him from her...I know that person is watching this speech back at home and I just wanted to tell her to..." She sighed. " To stay gold."

The audience started clapping sympathetically. Sadness nodded in response. The headmistress started speaking. "We would like to congratulate the Queen of All Minds: Sadness the Emotion." There was a servant holding a crown. He gave said crown to the headmistress, and she turned to Sadness. Sadness was about to bow for the crown when she suddenly saw someone familiar hiding behind a shelf.

Sadness realized who it was.

Sadness grabbed the microphone and said, "Hello, Audrey Thomas."

Everyone gasped and turned to where Sadness was looking at. She could tell Audrey gave up because she ran for her life, with the security guards chasing her immediately. She was no match to the security guards, because they tackled her right at the spot. They were grabbing her by the ear and was taking her to the courthouse.

Everyone cheered for the guards as Sadness smirked and turned back to the headmistress. She smiled and bowed, allowing the headmistress to place the crown on her head.

...

Now Sadness was back in the limo, on her way home. She didn't know what to do. She had to have a king but...her king was already gone. Who would possibly accept to be her king? Who is someone that she would be happy with?

Tony was both of those things. But there was someone else that was both of those things too...

Sadness gasped. She knew exactly who to ask.

...

It felt like a long time until Sadness has finally made it home. She didn't know if she should be looking forward to seeing them or not. She took a deep breath and entered her home.

The first person that she saw was Disgust. They were both staring at each other with that same look: grief.

It seemed like forever with the staring. Their love was gone and Sadness could see how much tears Disgust shed, because of all of her eye makeup running down her cheeks. It looked like Disgust shed more tears than Sadness did.

But then, it was when they both let the tears out. It was the first time they ever did something like this...

A hug.

It was a very soft but big one. Disgust wasn't a big fan of hugging people but this was the perfect time to actually do it. Sadness felt Disgust's tears falling on her sweater, which she could careless about. This was the biggest moment Sadness and Disgust have ever shared.

"He's gone..." Disgust whimpered. "He can't be gone...Bring him back..."

Sadness and Disgust were now staring at each other, still in tears. "I'm sorry Disgust...I'm such an idiot...I took him from you..."

"Are you kidding?" Disgust said raising her eyebrows. "Sadness, you deserved Tony way more than I did. And...that speech..." She grabbed her shoulders gently. "Sadness, you're amazing..." She was weakly smiling at the blue emotion. "But, hey, you won, Sadness. Look at that crown on your head. It makes you look powerful."

Sadness chuckled. "Thank you," she mumbled.

Disgust nodded as the other emotions came out. They immediately did a group hug, with Sadness in the middle. Everyone, even Joy, was in sympathy of the teardrop. The blue emotion felt green arms around her neck, yellow arms across her chest, a purple hand rubbing her back, and red stubby hands around her shoulders.

"Thanks guys..." Sadness sniffled. "I'm happy that I won, but not that Tony and Jessica didn't win with me..." She sighed and stopped the hug. She stood up and faced a certain red emotion. "Anger...I need to talk to you...for a minute."

Anger stood up and followed Sadness to her room. Sadness shut the door and now it was just her and Anger. Sadness sighed. "Tony was supposed to be my king...but...now that he's gone, I...I need to ask you this." Sadness gently took his hand, which is the proper to propose a king/queen, and asked, "Will you be my King of All Minds?" It just came out like lightning.

It was time for the awkward moment. Anger was staring at Sadness with total speechlessness and shock. He then covered his mouth with his hands, like a girl meeting her favorite celebrity. It felt like forever that Anger was staring at her. He finally said, "Wha...wha..."

Sadness weakly smiled nervously. "Um...do you want to?"

"Sadness, I..." Anger said. Sadness suddenly saw in Anger's eyes that he was going to do something that he has never done before.

"It's okay, you can cry all you want," Sadness said.

"I...I'm not gonna cry," Anger lied.

"I can tell you're going to," Sadness smirked. "But, um, do...do you want to?"

Anger stared at Sadness and this was when it happened. He let all of the tears out as he said, "Sadness...I would _love_ to be your king..."

Sadness smiled and they both immediately hugged each other, with Anger crying on Sadness' shoulder. She couldn't believe it: _she actually made Anger cry!_

"...Thank you..." Anger sniffled.

"You're welcome," Sadness replied. They were now staring at each other happily until they heard squealing from the control room. She could tell the emotions heard her proposal.

They exited out of the room and the minute they did, Joy tackled them to the ground in a massive hug.

"OKAY OKAY JOY GET OFF OF ME!" Anger said with irritation. Sadness smirked at him and Anger did a playful glare at her.

"YOU GUYS ARE KING AND QUEEN OH MY GOSH THIS IS AMAZING!" Joy squealed.

"Wow, good job you guys," Fear smiled.

"You guys can just kiss already," Disgust grinned. "I can tell from your faces that you like each other."

"No, we-" He was interrupted by the lips of Sadness pecking him on the cheek. Anger may be red-colored but Sadness could tell he was blushing madly. He looked at the blue emotion and grinned as the emotions started cheering like crazy.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" everyone yelled.

The king and queen were now staring at each other lovingly. They felt their faces getting closer.

Everyone was fangirling now.

They felt themselves get closer and closer until...

They did it.

They felt their lips touch as everyone started roaring and screaming, jumping up and down. Even with all the noise, the kiss seemed pretty calm to Sadness, but it was just like with Tony: it felt like she was dreaming. They were now staring at each other, with Sadness' hands on Anger's shoulders, and Anger's hands rubbing on Sadness' arms.

"Wow," they both said at the same time.

"I GOT THIS ALL ON CAMERA!" Joy screamed, actually holding a video camera. "THIS IS GONNA BE ALL OVER SOCIAL MEDIA!"

"Joy, no..." Anger was gonna walk up to her but Sadness gently grabbed his arm.

"Let her do it," Sadness said. "Everyone needs to notice the King of All Minds."

Anger smirked at her and motioned for her to come here. They did another soft hug with a peck on the lips. Sadness couldn't believe it again: Anger was her king _and_ her boyfriend!

If Sadness had a mind just like Riley's, she would've gotten the best core memory ever in her life.


	15. One Year Later

**Hey guys! OH. MY. GOSH! I can't believe that I'm already doing the final chapter of this story! It feels like I'm only on...I dunno, chapter 5. I don't know how I could thank you all for supporting me throughout this story - whether you're a silent reader or not. Thank you guys so much for encouraging me to keep going with this story and I don't know what I could do without you all! This means so much to me! Anyway, this is gonna be a big time skip (you could probably tell from the chapter title XD) so things are gonna be really surprising. :)**

 **Tripledent: Yes indeed. And that's why the Hunger Games is one of my inspirations. :) I'll probably go check it out.**

 **Oranegbird124: Thank you so much! Yeah, that was why this chapter was gonna be emotional. Lol, Anger, why would the nemesis' be invited? XD Yeah, see you later Audrey! And yes she is the antagonist! Lol, I'm so glad that the kiss made your day! And yes, cheers to the happy couple!**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Yep. When I first read that first sentence, I thought it said "fallen chaps" at first, smh -_- Thanks bro!**

 **lordhaxsupreme: Well, Sadness was required to find a king and she couldn't have a dead person as a king, right? Let's just call it...accidental love. And thank you!**

 **Enjoy! And before you read, this will be told in Sadness' POV.**

...

Wow. It felt like hours ago that I won the Mind Games. I mean, _I won._ Literally. And I already have a king. I had that feeling that I was never gonna find a king, ever since my love of my life is dead. It's been a year now and yeah, things have changed. Not that mental type of change, where you suddenly feel really special as a queen (I actually do, but I would've felt more special if Tony was my king), it's those extremely physical changes. First of all, Audrey was guilty of breaking a major Mind Games rule and she has not only been fired from being manager, but she has to do community service and physical therapy. And boy, am I glad that she is gone. I'm still pissed off that she crumbled up Anger's card...and put my name down.

So now, I'm wearing this royal red velvet gown with royal high heels and a ton of makeup. I mean, I have the most reddest lip stick in the world. I can even see it with my own eyes! Anyway, I was standing on the convention stage, next to my king, Anger. Since my old love of my life died, he was, well...he was my new one. I needed a king, and I never even meant to kiss him. I guess we really liked each other...in an accidental way. So yeah, with our hands touching softly, we were smiling at the applauding audience, nodding and waiting for them to stop patiently.

Standing next to me was a grinning Disgust. You may be wondering why she's on the stage. Well, it's because she was chosen as the new Mind Games manager! She has been feeling excited ever since she earned her certificate and signed her civil document about all the rules of a manager. Ever since Audrey did that writing-my-name-down incident, there has to be a guard by the manager, so he can watch her closely and carefully. So right now, the 2nd annual Mind Games was about to start. And speaking of which, right in front of the audience were four brave and strong people: the 2nd annual Mind Games champions.

Looking at those champions made me have a flashback to when I was accidentally chosen. Scared, confused, dumbfounded; it wasn't a very good flashback. But anyway, the four champions were Nate Walker, Gabriel Jenkins, Kennedy Owens, and Hannah Reyes, who was Jessica's little sister.

Ever since Hannah heard about her sister's death, she had to go through a huge battle. But after fighting depression for months, she was brave enough to write down her name on her clipboard and got chosen. She looked just like Jessica; she actually looked like a mini Jessica, to be exact. The same body figure, the same hair color, and the same smile. This makes me remember Jessica.

I realized that I was dozed off into my thought for a second because Anger was looking at me, waiting for my speech. I got myself ready quickly.

"Hello everyone," I said calmly. "First of all, before we begin, please give a round of applause to our new champions." Everyone did so for about 2 seconds, as the champions smiled shyly. "It feels amazing to be starting this again, after going through so much when I did this. You four champions have been chosen for a reason; four of them actually. Intelligence, Integrity, Courage, and Strength. This is what you will be showing during your time of the Mind Games. I am Sadness the Emotion, the Queen of All Minds and the champion of the first annual Mind Games." Everyone give a round of applause as I did a little nod before continuing. "Not all of you may be here after the final course of this event. I had to go through that." I looked at Hannah, and she gave me an understanding look. This made me feel awful, because I blurted out, "Hannah Reyes, would you come up to the stage please?"

Hannah, with a nervous look, obeyed. She did a little bow when she was next to me, and I said a little "thank you" to her. "Now, this champion right here was the sister of a fellow champion from the first Mind Games. But unfortunately, she never made it through all of the courses. What do you have to say about this, Hannah?" I allowed her to use the microphone, in which she did so.

"Well...um..." She had this light, shy voice. "She...She was...um..." I could tell that she has never done a public speech before. "She was, well...my best friend. We've had...so much memories...together and...I have never thought that I would lose her...I, um...I did this f-for...well, I'm doing this for my sister...to show her how much I...I care about her..." The audience muttered an 'awwww' before giving an applause for Hannah. We gave each other a soft hug before Hannah exited the stage, heading back to the champions.

"Now, I would to thank everyone for your support and remember..." I paused for a moment. "Champions don't play nice at all; champions fight, _try_ ,and _win._ " I nodded. "Thank you. Now, to the champions, you may head to the limo and you will be taken to the Mind Games module." Everyone applauded one last time before the four champions left for the limo.

As I exited the stage with Anger, I couldn't believe that I said that final quote. It just popped into my mind because, well, it was something that I did as a champion. I may be short and fat, but you know that I'm proud of that.

...

 **OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! DID I ACTUALLY FINISH ANOTHER STORY?!** ** _ANOTHER STORY?!_** **This is such a miracle to me! I am so happy with the way this story turned out to be! I would to thank each and every one of you for the help and support that I received from you and I'm so proud of myself for that hard work with this story. Besides Part of Our Lives, this story was the hardest to plan out. I would to thank you all for taking your time to read and review this story! I would especially like to thank ponystoriesandothers, Orangebird124 and Tripledent for reviewing every single chapter of this story! I really appreciate the three of you!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I will see you on my next story, which is gonna be a sequel! HollyAnne1084 is out of here! :)**


End file.
